The price for our sins
by Gody
Summary: Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort. Il croit que sa vie peut être normale, mais tout bascule le jour où le corps de Pansy Parkinson est retrouvé. Elle s'est suicidée alors qu'elle est enceinte. Les séquelles sur son corps prouvent qu'elle a été violée. Que doit faire Harry lorsque Drago Malfoy lui demande de l'aide? Devra-t-il redevenir le sauveur et abandonner sa vie normale?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Alors voici la fic qui a gagnée officiellement le poll! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter pouvait encore voir l'éclair vert qui avait jailli de sa baguette pour se diriger droit vers le cœur de Voldemort. Il pouvait voir le corps de celui-ci, le corps qui n'était plus véritablement humain, tombé à la renverse et c'était tout. Il était mort. Aussi simple que cela. Toute sa vie, il avait attendu ce moment. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se passe si vite… à ce que cela soit si facile. Un simple sort, un simple éclair, et Voldemort ne faisait plus partie du monde vivant. Aussi facile que cela. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un long discours sur sa vie. Son corps n'était pas tombé au ralenti. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de pousser un râle de douleur. Non, il était mort dès que l'éclair l'avait touché. Aussi facile… Aussi simple…

-Harry! Réveille-toi! S'énerva Ron.

Le brun se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Et aussi facilement que cela, sa vie était devenue normale. D'un coup… d'un simple éclair… Il n'avait plus à se cacher, à être protéger, à protéger, il n'avait plus rien à faire hormis être un étudiant normal. Un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se redressa d'un coup, sautant vivement hors de son lit. Sa brusque montée d'énergie fit hausser un sourcil perplexe à son meilleur ami.

-Je croyais que c'était uniquement les femmes enceintes qui changeaient d'humeur aussi facilement. Marmonna le roux avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Harry n'avait nullement envie de l'écouter marmonner dans sa barbe contre son meilleur ami bizarre. Il était libre. Il était normal. Il n'était plus le Survivant. Il pouvait aller à l'extérieur sans être menacé de mort. Personne ne pouvait véritablement comprendre l'allégresse qu'il éprouvait en permanence. Il n'avait qu'à ignorer l'éclair vert qui ne cessait d'apparaître dans ses rêves, et il était heureux. Voldemort était mort. Il s'agissait d'une bonne chose. D'une excellente chose. Peu importe l'éclair vert. Il s'étira avec allégresse et partit dans la salle de bain. Il était à Poudlard et il allait passer une année normale. Parfaitement normale. Il ouvrit l'eau et ferma doucement les yeux.

-C'est tellement con… Pourquoi avons-nous dû revenir ici? Grimaça Ron. Peux-tu me dire ce que ces foutus professeurs pourraient nous apprendre. Une huitième année… Je croyais qu'après 7 ans cette torture était terminée!

-Je croyais que tu aimais Poudlard? Soupira Harry en roulant des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Poudlard! Ce sont les cours! Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé d'entendre le professeur Rogue à 8 heures du matin?

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry décida de bloquer la voix de Ron. Certes, il avait 18 ans… Certes, il n'était plus censé être à Poudlard. Et certes, les enseignants ne lui apprenaient plus vraiment grand-chose… Pas après avoir été obligé de s'entrainer comme un malade pendant près de six mois avec Maugrey Fol'œil. Un frisson le traversa alors que l'éclair semblait refuser de le laisser tranquille. Il voulait cette année normale. Il voulait avoir des cours normaux, manger normalement, étudier normalement, vivre normalement. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser les geignements de Ron lui enlever ça. Il sortit rapidement de la douche et s'habilla tout aussi promptement. Être en retard au cours de Rogue était demandé des ennuis. Bien qu'avoir des ennuis avec Rogue faisait, en quelque sort, partie de sa normalité. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'il nouait sa cravate. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron sortit, à son tour, de la salle de bain, l'air visiblement maussade qu'Harry lui fit signe de partir.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Déclara le brun.

-Zabini.

Ah ouais… Harry n'ose pas en demander plus. S'il devait se fier au visage de Ron, la nuit avait dû être rude. Mais, personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Zabini de faire des siennes. Et personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Ron de perdre patience et de vouloir l'étrangler. Il préférait ne pas se mêler de cette histoire. De toute façon, elle ne le concernait en rien.

-Pas le temps d'aller déjeuner. Poursuivit Harry. Nous allons être en retard au cours de Rogue.

-Je crève de faim donc Rogue peut aller se faire foutre.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut tenté d'abandonner son meilleur ami à son sort et de sauver sa peau. Il se contenta de pousser un grognement sonore avant de le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le roux prit rapidement un croissant et Harry en fit de même. De toute façon, ils allaient être en retard et Rogue allait les tuer. Mieux valait mourir le ventre plein. Il avala son croissant rapidement et se décida à se mettre à courir. Si Rogue voyait qu'ils étaient essoufflés, peut-être trouverait-il en lui un semblant d'humanité pour les pardonner. Il en doutait fort, mais l'espoir faisait vivre. Et l'éclair vert faisait mourir. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre avant qu'il ne se saisisse du bras de Ron, l'entrainant dans sa course effrénée. Un corps solide lui rentra dedans et Harry n'eut qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir un minuscule Serpentard qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans. Celui-ci écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès! Couina-t-il misérablement.

-Tout va bien. Le rassura Harry.

Ron continuait à afficher sa mine de tueur en série et Harry ignora alors le petit garçon, préférant se remettre à courir. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi sa vue semblait terrifiée les Serpentards. Il s'en fichait. Les Serpentards ne le concernaient en rien. Tout ce qui était vert ne le concernait pas. Il arriva devant la porte fermée de Rogue et grimaça avant de cogner. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore, et il tomba nez à nez avec le professeur de potion. Les yeux gris-mauve se posèrent durement sur lui, lui donnant froid dans le dos.

-Ouais nous sommes en retard. Ouais nous sommes désolés. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer? Siffla Ron.

-10 points en moins pour Griffondor. Répondit glacialement Rogue. Entrez en silence. J'imagine que les héros se doivent d'arriver en retard.

Il n'était pas un héro. Il n'était pas un foutu héro. Harry ravala difficilement sa rage. Il était normal. Il était complètement normal. Sa vie n'était plus dominée par Voldemort… L'éclair vert s'était chargé de ça. Il s'assit alors à côté d'Hermione qui fixait Ron avec inquiétude. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ron. Ron s'inquiétait pour Zabini. Et Zabini était bien trop occupé à boire tous les soirs pour s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit.

-Au dernier cours, nous avons longuement parlé de la potion Acaria… Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler de quoi il s'agit?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main, l'air visiblement exalté. N'avait-elle pas encore compris la leçon? Elle était peut-être la meilleure élève en potion, mais Rogue s'en fichait éperdument. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne la regardait même pas, se contentant de fixer quelqu'un du côté des Serpentards. Malfoy… Mais, le blond, lui, ne faisait que regarder le tableau, l'esprit ailleurs. Ses cheveux d'or pâle étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux gris n'avaient plus rien de condescendants ou de malicieux. Vides… Voilà comment étaient les yeux du blond. Harry détourna alors le regard du Serpentard, et se fit un devoir de perdre connaissance tout en gardant les yeux ouverts.

-Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question? Demanda méchamment le professeur de potion.

Harry leva un regard ennuyé dans sa direction avant d'hocher la tête.

-Elle sert à rendre fou la personne qui la boit.

-Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur Potter?

-Cette personne ne se contrôle plus. Ses émotions sont si intenses qu'elle ne sait plus comment agir et quoi faire. Ça cause souvent la folie.

Le regard de Rogue se durcit considérablement avant qu'il n'hoche sèchement la tête. Bien évidemment, il n'allait pas accorder le moindre point. Connard.

-L'explication de Potter n'était, bien évidemment, pas assez détaillée. La potion Acaria…

Avant que le professeur ne puisse continuer, Zabini pénétra brusquement dans la classe de potion avant de tomber sur le sol. Son visage était mouillé de larmes et de sueur et il semblait incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse se lever, Ron était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenant Zabini dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il fermement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

-Elle est morte… Elle est morte… du sang… du sang partout…

Ces pleurs devinrent presqu'hystériques et ce fut au tour de Rogue de se pencher dans sa direction.

-Monsieur Zabini… Qui est morte?

-Pansy… Pansy… Dans la toilette… Elle est morte…

Son visage chocolat était blême et il semblait sur le point de vomir. Harry vit Malfoy partir en courant de la pièce, suivi par une dizaine de Serpentards et Rogue. Il voulait courir… Il voulait courir dans l'autre direction. Peut-être que Zabini avait halluciné. Il était visiblement encore intoxiqué par la nuit dernière. Personne n'était mort. L'éclair vert… Sa tête allait exploser…

-Harry! Allons-y! S'écria Hermione.

Il aurait voulu lui crier un « non » retentissant, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Elle l'entrainait déjà vers l'extérieur, une main fermant autour de son poignet quand il reprit ses esprits. Il s'approchait de la salle de bain des Serpentards. Il était entré si facilement dans leur salle commune, après tout la porte était ouverte, et à présent il s'approchait de cette foutue salle de bain. Elle allait être morte, les yeux ouverts sans expression, le visage blême et sans vie… L'éclair vert allait laisser sa marque sur sa peau… et lui… et lui tenait la baguette qui avait causé cela. Merde! Il reprit difficilement sa respiration alors qu'il se trouvait encore à l'extérieur de la salle de bain. Un cri de douleur le sortit de sa torpeur, et ce fut qu'à ce moment qu'il entendit les sanglots incontrôlables qui provenaient de la salle de bain.

-Poussez-vous! Hurla McGonagall.

-Harry… Murmura sa meilleure amie en le tirant vers la salle de bain.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était que la toilette des Serpentards était d'une blancheur aveuglante, et que le rouge du sang de Pansy Parkinson causait un contraste saisissant. Écœurant. La jeune fille était appuyée contre un mur, les yeux fermés et une plaie béante sur chacun de ses poignets. Elle était presque nue et un test de grossesse de trouvait à côté d'elle. Ainsi que le couteau dont elle s'était servie pour s'enlever la vie. Il y avait tellement de sang… L'éclair vert ne causait pas de sang. Juste une minuscule brulure. Cette histoire n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Il n'était qu'un élève normal. Il recula d'un pas, mais Hermione le tenait encore fermement par le bras. Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass pleuraient bruyamment alors que Goyle secouait vigoureusement la jeune fille, comme s'il croyait qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Il n'avait rien à faire ici… Il n'avait rien à faire ici… Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago Malfoy qui avait trois élèves de première année dans les bras. Les trois enfants semblaient refuser de le lâcher, mais les yeux de Malfoy se contentaient de fixer Parkinson. Il n'aurait su dire si Malfoy était paralysé par le choc ou s'il se fichait éperdument de la situation. Lui se fichait de la situation. Il voulait partir… Il voulait partir…

-Sortez tous d'ici! Se fit entendre la voix de McGonagall. Sortez tous d'ici et laissez les aurors faire leur travail!

Harry recula d'un pas et puis d'un autre avant de tourner le dos et de partir sans jeter un regard en arrière.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 2**

Harry ne prêta pas attention aux murmures qui semblaient tourner autour de lui. Tout le monde parlait de Pansy Parkinson et de son suicide. Tout le monde faisait des hypothèses sur l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille, pour ses raisons d'avoir passé à l'acte… Et personne ne saurait jamais les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à agir de la sorte. Le test de grossesse qu'il avait trouvé pouvait être un facteur, comme cela pouvait être une coïncidence. De toute façon, Harry s'en fichait éperdument. Il admettait volontiers que la mort de la jeune fille était triste, mais il n'avait aucune envie de savoir les raisons de son acte. Elle s'était suicidée et voilà ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il pouvait presqu'encore sentir l'odeur du sang qui montait dans ses narines… Mais, il n'avait pas vu d'éclair vert, ce qui était bien suffisant selon lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui fixait la place vide de Ron avec une certaine mélancolie.

-C'est Zabini qui l'a trouvé… Il doit être en état de choc. Expliqua Harry, essayant de la sortir de ses pensées moroses.

-Je le sais… Zabini est fragile en ce moment. Avec ce qu'il a vécu, personne ne peut l'en blâmer.

Malgré lui, le brun pouvait encore voir Ron courant à toute vitesse, un Zabini en sang dans les bras. Non, personne ne pouvait blâmer le mulâtre de ses états d'âme. Et, s'il devait en juger par l'attitude d'Hermione, la Griffondore essayait très fort d'être aussi compréhensive que possible. Ron passait presque plus de temps avec Zabini qu'avec eux. Et Hermione, malgré ses protestations, ne pouvait cacher ses sentiments. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la table des Serpentards qui semblait silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Un des leur venait de se suicider, ne pouvaient-ils pas montrer un peu plus d'émotion? Même les plus jeunes gardaient un silence religieux. Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'ils montraient leur douleur? Peut-être que leur souffrance était si intense qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à l'exprimer? Il pouvait compatir à ça. Il continua alors à manger alors que les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient posés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

-Il ne viendra pas. Se sentit obliger de dire Harry.

-Je le sais… J'espère qu'il va au moins penser à manger.

Probablement pas. Harry n'était jamais présent lors des interactions entre Zabini et Ron, mais à chaque fois que le roux revenait de l'une de leurs rencontres, il semblait épuisé et affamé. Un sourire remplit d'ironie se forma sur ses lèvres. Et voici la fin de la guerre… le moment de joie… Une fille suicidée et un garçon traumatisé. Il se secoua brusquement la tête. La guerre n'avait pas promis la joie et la bonne humeur, mais bien le commencement de sa vie normale. Il allait être normal. Il se l'était promis. Tout ça était fini. Il se leva alors de sa chaise et lança un regard éloquent en direction de sa meilleure amie.

-Je vais dans notre salle commune. Signala-t-il.

-Je vais rester un peu.

Espérait-elle que Ron allait miraculeusement venir? Lui savait que non. D'ailleurs, il ne serait nullement surpris que le roux décide de passer la nuit dans la chambre privée de Zabini. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Hermione. De toute façon, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il se tourna brusquement.

-Je t'entends.

À sa grande surprise, la personne qui le suivait était Drago Malfoy. Les yeux gris se posèrent sans véritable émotion sur lui, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre interaction avec Malfoy depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans la demeure de Voldemort.

-Je dois te parler Potter.

Un frisson désagréable lui traversa le dos et il se força à pousser un bâillement sonore.

-Je suis vraiment fatigué Malfoy. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

-Maintenant.

Le ton de Malfoy lui donna l'envie de l'envoyer balader, mais il se retint avec peine. Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de défiance.

-Je ne prends pas d'ordre de toi. Fit-il remarquer.

-Pansy est morte Potter. Répliqua Malfoy.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé. Sincèrement… Je sais que vous étiez amis.

-Le blond haussa un sourcil face à cette réplique.

-Nous n'étions pas amis.

-Oh.

Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy voulait qu'il lui réponde. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy lui voulait, et il était convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année, et maintenant que la Serpentarde était morte, il venait le voir? Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Je dois te parler Potter.

-Pas aujourd'hui.

-Si tu ne veux pas aller dans un endroit privé pour que nous puissions discuter, nous le ferons ici.

Il ignorait Malfoy essayait de le menacer ou s'il ne faisait que lui dire ce qui allait arriver, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. S'il ne désirait pas parler à Malfoy, il ne le ferait pas. Il tourna alors le dos au blond, bien décidé à partir.

-Les Serpentards ont besoin de toi Potter.

Il sentit son corps se figer alors que son cœur lui hurlait de partir. En courant s'il le fallait. Il eut la force d'obliger un rire sarcastique à sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il se tournait vers Malfoy en affichant un air nonchalant.

-Les Serpentards? Besoin de moi? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

-Non.

Comment pouvait-il garder son sourire lorsque Malfoy avait l'air si sérieux? Besoin de lui? N'était-ce pas ce que Maugrey Fol'œil lui disait pendant son entraînement? Le gouvernement avait besoin de lui. Les innocents avaient besoin de lui. Les victimes avaient besoin de lui. La vengeance, la colère, la haine, le désespoir avaient besoin de lui. Après la guerre… Après la guerre, personne n'aurait besoin de lui. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait fini la guerre. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il avait lancé l'éclair vert… Il avait vu le corps d'un être humain tombé sur le sol sans le moindre bruit… il l'avait fait… Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui.

-Écoute Malfoy. Je suis désolé que ton amie se soit suicidée… Vraiment. Mais, je n'y peux rien.

-Pansy était une fille égoïste.

Encore une fois, il ignorait ce qu'il devait répondre à ça.

-Elle se croyait supérieure à tout le monde. Elle croyait que les gens devaient la respecter, l'adorer…

-Je vois…

Non, il ne voyait rien. Et c'était bien comme ça. Il recula d'un pas, bien décidé à s'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

-Une fille comme ça… Une fille qui s'aimait autant… s'est suicidée.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire dans tout ça. Elle avait des problèmes.

-Oui, elle avait des problèmes. Tu dois voir comment les autres maisons traitent les Serpentards.

Oui, il l'avait remarqué et qu'était-il censé faire pour ça? Devait-il faire un discours sur l'importance de travailler en équipe et d'accepter toutes les maisons? Devait-il protéger chaque Serpentard qui avait le malheur d'être pris comme souffre-douleur? Qui devait-il donc tuer pour que cette guerre soit finie?

-Je ne peux rien y faire Malfoy.

-Si Pansy… Si cette fille égoïste qui se pensait meilleure que tout le monde s'est suicidée… Que va-t-il se passer avec les autres?

Il l'ignorait et cela ne le regardait en rien. Il avait fait son travail. Il avait pris ses responsabilités. Voldemort était sa responsabilité. Chaque mort qu'il infligeait devenait un de ses morts. Chaque doloris qu'il lançait venait de sa main. Chaque vie qu'il détruisait pesait sur sa conscience. Il avait gagné cette guerre. Il avait gagné **sa** guerre. Celle-ci ne le concernait pas.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Malfoy. Qui te dit qu'elle s'est suicidée à cause des autres maisons? Elle était une mangemort, peut-être a-t-elle ressenti de la culpabilité. Peut-être que la mort de ses parents lui faisait trop de mal. Peut-être… Peut-être… Il y a trop de peut-être, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Malfoy s'approcha alors de lui et Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il lui flanque un coup de poing. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait eu bien pire dans son entrainement. Mais, le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui avant de se mettre à genoux. Le choc lui fit avaler péniblement sa salive. Il ne venait pas de faire ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? S'exclama-t-il. N'as-tu plus aucune fierté Malfoy!

-Fierté?

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du Serpentard, et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Respirer… se calmer… Il n'allait pas se mettre à hurler parce que Malfoy avait décidé de détruire nouvelle vie. Sa vie où il n'était qu'un type normal.

-À quoi sert-elle? Demanda lentement le blond.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ma fierté. À quoi sert-elle? Est-ce qu'elle protège? Est-ce qu'elle aime? Est-ce qu'elle guérit? Est-ce qu'elle sauve?

-Malfoy…

Le blond se mit alors à fixer ses mains, sans véritablement les voir.

-À une époque, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi. Ma fierté ne m'aurait pas permis de me mettre à genoux devant toi. Ma fierté m'aurait ordonné de tout laisser tomber plutôt que de m'abaisser devant toi… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a emmené exactement cette fierté?

Harry recula, à nouveau, d'un pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas son problème. Ce n'était pas sa responsabilité. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette situation. Aucune prophétie n'avait dit qu'il devait sauver les Serpentards. Aucune responsabilité… Non… Il n'avait plus aucune responsabilité… Sa guerre était finie… L'éclair vert était passé et avait fauché Voldemort au lieu de lui. Tout était censé être fini.

-Alors oui, Potter… Je te supplie à genoux… de les aider… de les sauver…

-Je ne suis pas un Sauveur.

Et de quel droit Malfoy lui demandait-il une chose pareille? Quelle autorité avait-il pour l'obliger à prendre cette responsabilité? Sa vie normale l'attendait… Sa vie où son seul problème était de trouver une petite-amie pour aller à un bal ou de remettre un devoir en retard… Cette vie l'attendait… et il allait l'avoir. La mort de Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien à voir avec lui. C'était triste… très triste… il pouvait compatir. Et il compatissait sincèrement, mais cela ne le regardait en rien. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait rien à faire. Le blond se redressa alors, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Des innocents souffrent Potter.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry lui tourna alors le dos, bien décidé à partir. Un pas… Un autre pas… Il allait y arriver… Il allait être dans son dortoir et oublier cette foutue conversation avec Malfoy.

-Alors… tu es prêt à me sauver, mais pas à sauver des innocents? Murmura le blond.

-Tu étais un de mes innocents.

-La guerre n'est pas terminée Potter.

Avant qu'Harry puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il avait fait violemment volte-face et avait plaqué Malfoy contre le mur. Étrangement, le blond ne semblait nullement avoir peur et se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux trop clairs.

-Oui, elle est terminée. Voldemort est mort. Les mangemorts sont en prison. Mon rôle est terminé.

-Les autres maisons veulent se venger du mal que Voldemort a fait. Ils font du mal à des innocents. Il s'agit de ta responsabilité Potter, et tu le sais.

Harry le relâcha violemment comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy.

-Je ne peux pas.

**-Pourquoi**!

L'un des doigts du blond se faufila jusqu'à sa nuque et, malgré lui, il se sentit frissonner. Le doigt gracile traça alors lentement la cicatrice qui se trouvait à cet endroit.

-Parce que tu es Harry Potter.

Et le brun n'avait, malheureusement, rien à répondre à ça.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 3**

Harry aurait souhaité repousser Malfoy de toutes ses forces, malheureusement, le doigt du blond refusait d'arrêter de caresser la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa nuque, semblant vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait… ce qu'il avait dû faire… La cicatrice qu'il avait eue en sauvant le Serpentard. Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement et il recula d'un pas. Les yeux argentés ne le quittèrent pas une seule seconde bien que son doigt arrêta de toucher sa peau. Bien… c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans l'ombre d'une prophétie. Il l'avait accomplie. Il avait lancé cet éclair vert et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé sur sol. Il avait fait ce que les gens attendaient de lui. « Harry Potter, le Sauveur » avait accompli sa destinée. Il était temps qu' « Harry » obtienne ce qu'il désire. Pour une fois… Pour une seule fois…

-Je ne peux pas vous aider Malfoy. Murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que le blond continuait à le fixer de cette façon? Des yeux si clairs, sans haine ni rancune… Des yeux qui semblaient vouloir l'obliger à agir. Comme les yeux de Maugrey Fol'œil. Le regard si limpide qui lui rappelait que toutes les victimes étaient sa responsabilité. Le sang de chaque inconnu qui mourrait était sur de sa faute. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort, assez rapide, assez mature… Tout ce sang était de sa faute… Parce qu'il était « Harry Potter ». Il l'avait accepté. Il avait accepté toutes ces morts, les avait pris sur sa conscience. Alors, ne devait-il prendre la mort de Pansy Parkinson? Devait-il se dire que cette mort aussi était de sa faute? Non. Il n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait rien fait. Cela ne le regardait pas.

-Si tu n'agis pas Potter… d'autres personnes vont mourir.

-Ne sois pas mélodramatique. Cracha le brun. Pansy Parkinson s'est _suicidée_. Un meurtrier n'est pas entrain de sévir à Poudlard.

Il ne pouvait pas simplement pointer sa baguette, fixer des yeux rouges sang, et crier un sort. Il ne savait pas le nom de son ennemi. Non! Il ne s'agissait même pas de son ennemi, mais de l'ennemi des Serpentards. Ce n'était pas son problème. Ils n'avaient qu'à l'affronter tout seul. Il n'y était pour rien. Il n'était qu'un homme. Aucune prophétie ne l'obligeait à prendre chaque mort sur ses épaules. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas l'une de ses victimes. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas de sa responsabilité. Drago Malfoy devait comprendre cela.

-Si tu fais comme s'il n'y avait pas de problème Potter… Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Malfoy lui tourna alors le dos, partant calmement. Il aurait dû être soulagé. Non! Il était soulagé. Il était fou de joie. Plus aucune responsabilité. Personne ne lui dirait que chaque pleur et chaque cri étaient de sa faute. Plus personne ne lui montrerait les vidéos des victimes qui hurlaient… qui hurlaient si fort… qui hurlaient à n'en plus finir… L'envie de se boucher les oreilles était presque palpable, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Chacun de ces cris lui appartenait. Chacun de ses cris était sa responsabilité. Mais, les cris de Pansy Parkinson, les cris des Serpentards n'étaient pas de sa responsabilité. Tout cela était fini une bonne fois pour toute.

()

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant son réveil. Il s'empressa de lui donner un coup et fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de se rendormir. Mais, Ron n'était pas là pour le réveiller. Il se résigna alors à se redresser et à exécuter sa routine matinale. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il partit vers la salle commune et ne fut nullement surpris en voyant qu'Hermione l'attendait de pied ferme. Les yeux marron de la jeune fille s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur lui avant de regarder autour de lui.

-Ron n'a pas dormi avec nous. Expliqua-t-il d'emblée.

Une expression de résignation se peignit sur le visage de sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Peut-être que Zabini n'était pas véritablement important pour Ron, qu'il représentait une cause plutôt qu'un individu, mais il savait que cela ne rendrait pas plus heureuse la Griffondore. Merlin tout puissant… que devait-il faire pour qu'Hermione retrouve le sourire? Après la guerre… Après l'éclair vert… Après la mort… tout était censé bien aller. Tout était censé devenir parfait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il s'était dit quand il désirait tout abandonner? Alors pourquoi… Des yeux gris apparurent brièvement dans son esprit et il faillit pousser un grognement. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à penser à Malfoy. Cette histoire ne le concernait pas.

-Il est probablement dans la chambre privée de Zabini, nous devrions aller le chercher non?

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, essayant d'avoir l'air moins dévastée. Harry n'avait même pas la force de faire un faux sourire. Il se contenta de passer un bras autour des épaules délicates. Rajoutait-il un poids supplémentaire en faisant cela? Faisait-il encore plus mal à Hermione en essayant de la réconforter? Il pouvait comprendre, dans une certaine mesure, les raisons pour lesquelles Ron semblait refuser catégoriquement de laisser Blaise Zabini seul. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce que le mulâtre ferait s'il se retrouvait sans surveillance. Après ce qu'il avait vécu… Après les heures de torture… Harry pouvait encore entendre ses cris et il n'avait pas le droit de se boucher les oreilles. Sa responsabilité.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Zabini et Harry murmura le mot de passe. Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué et le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il avait entendu Ron le dire une fois dans sa vie, et il l'avait retenu voilà tout. Le portrait les laissa passer sans rien dire et Harry pénétra dans la chambre. Aussitôt, son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine et il ne put que se tourner lentement vers Hermione qui s'était figé à ses côtés. Ron et Zabini étaient couchés dans le même lit. Si seulement le spectacle s'arrêtait là… La tête du mulâtre était posée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et une de ses mains étaient accrochées à son chandail. Le bras de Ron était enroulé contre sa taille et il ne semblait nullement troublé par leur position. Il se tourna vers Hermione, une dizaine d'excuses sur le bout des lèvres. Ils dormaient, tout simplement. Ils ne réalisaient pas leur position. Ron ne la quitterait pas. Tout le monde savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble. C'était l'évidence même. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait surtout pas à pleurer. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun mot ne réussirait à la consoler. De toute façon, il ne savait pas mentir.

-Ron. Déclara-t-il. Réveille-toi.

Dans une autre vie… Dans une autre époque… Ron ne se serait pas réveillé à cause d'un simple murmure, mais Maugrey Fol'œil avait tout changé… Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent durement et lui lancèrent un regard noir. Harry lui répondit de la même façon. Ron pencha alors la tête en direction de Zabini et poussa un long soupir.

-Ne le réveillez pas. Murmura-t-il.

Harry fut tenté de faire encore plus de bruits afin de réveiller le Serpentard, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui essayait vainement de garder une mine impassible. Il ignorait qui était l'ennemi. Il ignorait qui il devait haïr. Il ignorait même s'il était censé détester quelqu'un. Avant l'éclair vert, il savait qui il devait détruire… qui était la personne qu'il devait exterminer, mais maintenant… maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout. Il se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Il n'y avait plus de problèmes. Ils avaient gagné la guerre.

-Les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure. Fit remarquer Hermione, faisait visiblement un effort pour ne pas montrer sa douleur. Il devrait…

-Hum…

Zabini ouvrit lentement ses yeux vert pâle et Harry ne put qu'observer stupidement la scène qui se déroula devant lui. Le regard de Ron ne quitta pas, pendant une seule seconde, le visage du Serpentard qui se redressa péniblement tout en passant une main exténuée dans sa chevelure bouclées.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Nous sommes venus chercher Ron, pour le petit-déjeuner. Expliqua Hermione.

Le mulâtre observa pendant quelques secondes la brunette avant de pousser faiblement Ron, lui faisant clairement signe de partir de son lit.

-Tu as entendu Granger. Va déjeuner. Ordonna Zabini.

-Ça s'applique aussi à toi. Rétorqua Ron.

-J'ai mal à la tête. Je vais dormir un peu.

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent dangereusement alors que le mulâtre se laissait tomber sur son lit, la tête première dans son oreiller.

-Lève-toi.

-Je veux dormir. Laisse-moi tranquille.

La lueur qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son meilleur ami ne lui dit rien qui vaille. En moins d'une minute. Ron se leva et saisit Zabini à bras-le-corps, le balançant sur son épaule sans ménagement.

-Nous allons vous rejoindre dès que nous serons présentables. Déclara le roux. À tout à l'heure.

-Je ne la trouve vraiment pas drôle Weasley! Grogna le mulâtre.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un clown?

Harry entendit le bruit d'une toile qui s'ouvrait et se tourna à temps pour voir Hermione partir presqu'en courant. Il la suivit rapidement et eut à peine le temps de la voir dans le couloir, le corps plié en deux et la respiration haletante. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambés et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

-Hermione… Commença-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça, pas vrai? Souffla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas censé se terminer de cette façon…

La vie après Voldemort était censée être… Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et il les rouvrit aussitôt.

-Il est celui qui l'a trouvé. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je le sais.

-Il l'a trouvé en sang, en larmes… Tu sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Ron d'avoir peur pour lui.

-Je ne lui en veux pas.

Elle éclata alors de rire, mais celui-ci n'avait rien de joyeux. Les mots… les bons mots… Il n'avait appris que le « aveda kedavra »… Ces mots étaient censés régler tous les problèmes… Après avoir dit ces mots, la vie allait redevenir normale… La guerre serait terminée… Ils seraient enfin heureux. « Aveda Kedavra »… « Aveda Kedavra »…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je réagis comme ça. Souffla la brunette. C'est tellement stupide. Je suis tellement ridicule.

_-Tu n'es pas ridicule_. Tu es…

Amoureuse, voilà tout. Et Ron? À une époque, il aurait pu jurer que le roux ressentait la même chose. Pendant l'entrainement, il n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit, mais après la guerre… après la guerre tout changerait.

-Et je ne devrais pas être aussi triste parce qu'il décide de passer tout son temps avec Zabini. Surtout quand je sais ce qu'il a vécu… ce qu'ils lui ont fait… Je sais tout ça, alors pourquoi…

-Nous n'avons plus à nous sacrifier. Nous n'avons plus à sauver personne.

Hermione leva alors un sourire triste dans sa direction.

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix.

« _**Parce que tu es Harry Potter.**_ »

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances (Jamaïque !) pour une semaine et quand je suis revenue j'étais vraiment malade… Mais, me voici de retour!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 4**

Harry fixa sans véritablement le voir Rogue entrain d'écrire au tableau. Il connaissait déjà cette potion. Il connaissait déjà ses effets sur le corps humain et les dangers qu'elle pouvait engendrer si elle était mal préparée. Il savait déjà cela… Alors, il ne pouvait qu'écouter les murmures autour de lui. Les murmures concernant Pansy Parkinson, concernant les aurors qui n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions, concernant l'embryon qui se trouvait dans son ventre… Tellement de questions qui l'obligeaient à penser à Malfoy. À penser aux paroles qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre.

« Parce que tu es Harry Potter. »

Combien de fois Maugrey lui avait-il répété cela? Il était l'élu, le Sauveur, le Survivant… Celui qui lancerait l'éclair vert et qui arrangerait tout. Celui qui emmènerait les jours heureux. Le seul espoir du monde sorcier. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner. Le Sauveur, le Sauveur, le Sauveur… Ne jamais oublier… Ne jamais oublier… Chaque mort se trouvait sur sa tête. Chaque mort était de sa faute. Chaque viol, chaque blessure, chaque pleur, chaque douleur… Tout était de sa faute. Il ne devait jamais devenir insensible. Il ne devait jamais oublier… Parce qu'il était le seul qui pouvait arrêter cela. Le seul… Le Survivant… Mais, après… après tout cela finirait. Il serait enfin heureux et en paix. Après l'éclair vert…

-Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Demanda glacialement Rogue, les yeux plissés.

-Je l'ignore.

Quelque chose dans son regard semblait avoir touché son professeur, puisque celui-ci se contenta de laisser échapper un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers un autre élève. Chaque cri… tellement de cris… tellement de vidéos avec tellement de cris…

_Harry savait qu'il devait regarder. La seule chose qu'il avait osé détourner le regard, Maugrey lui avait lancé un sort afin que ses yeux ne se détournent plus jamais de l'écran. Il pouvait voir… Il pouvait tout voir… Un autre homme… Encore, un autre homme… Comment était-ce possible? Comment un autre homme pouvait encore se mettre sur Zabini? Le pénétrer de cette façon? Encore… encore… des hurlements… du sang… des hurlements… du sang… La vidéo s'éteint brusquement, et Maugrey se mit devant lui, son œil magique virevoltant dans tous les sens et pourtant semblant percer son âme plus efficacement qu'une épée. _

_-Il s'agit de la deuxième semaine… la deuxième semaine que ce garçon est entrain de se faire tuer. N'oublie jamais, Potter. N'oublie jamais qu'il attend que tu viennes le sauver. Mais, tu ne peux pas le sauver en ce moment, pas vrai? _

_-Je n'y arrive pas. _

_Maugrey frappa brusquement la télévision, mais le corps d'Harry restait impassible. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas comment y arriver. L'aveda Kedavra semblait refuser de sortir de sa baguette. Pourquoi refusait-il donc de sortir? Il n'aurait su le dire… Il ne sortait pas… Il ne sortait pas… Comment pouvait-il vaincre Voldemort sans ce sort? Comment pouvait-il tous les sauver s'il n'arrivait pas à exécuter un simple sort? Un sort que même le plus faible des mangemorts pouvait exécuter. _

_-Tu penses que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas lancer ce sort Potter? _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Tu penses que je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur? _

_Peur? Il n'avait pas peur. _

_-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. _

_Maugrey laissa échapper un rire amer qui le fit trembler intérieurement alors que son visage restait sans émotion. _

_-Potter… Les gars comme nous n'ont jamais peur de la mort. Cette peur a été remplacée par autre chose. _

_-Par quoi donc? _

_-Tu sais déjà par quoi. _

Harry cligna soudainement des yeux en voyant que tout le monde commençait à ranger leurs livres. Le cours était déjà terminé. Seigneur… Il n'avait absolument rien écouté. Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent, et il se mit à ranger ses affaires.

-Monsieur Potter, restez ici.

Il savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout, Rogue ne pouvait jamais le laisser tranquille. Il était le fils de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Comment pouvait-il passer une seule journée sans le torturer ou l'accuser de quelque chose? Hermione lui envoya un sourire encourageant alors que Ron sortait de la classe, semblant n'avoir un but précis en tête. Il pouvait très facilement deviner quel était ce but. Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui, et il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il exactement Monsieur Potter? Quel acte héroïque comptez-vous donc accomplir qui vous préoccupe à ce point?

-J'ignore de quoi vous parlez Professeur.

-Oh? Mademoiselle Parkinson s'est suicidée. J'aurais pensé que le vaillant et preux Griffondor que vous êtes…

-Elle s'est _suicidée_, Professeur. Je ne peux rien y faire.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Cela ne le concernait en rien. Elle s'était suicidée. Elle s'était suicidée et lui n'y pouvait rien. Peu importe ce que Malfoy lui disait. Les Serpentards n'avaient jamais été des petites bêtes inoffensives. Ils pouvaient se défendre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Plus personne n'avait besoin de lui. La guerre était terminée.

-Elle a été violée, Monsieur Potter.

Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors que son visage restait lisse de toutes expressions. Comme Zabini, comme Patil, comme Helga, comme Maude, comme Martin, comme… Il pouvait réciter chaque nom auparavant… Ses morts… Ses victimes… Ses responsabilités. Il avait perdu un œil. Elle avait perdu une jambe. Il avait été brûlé vif. Elle avait été noyée. Il avait… Mais, Parkinson… Parkinson n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça? Demanda lentement Harry.

-Ils découvriront l'identité du violeur grâce au fœtus. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

-Et que se passera-t-il lorsque l'identité de celui-ci sera révélée?

-Je ne sais pas.

Les yeux gris-mauve se posèrent durement sur lui. Le regard identique à celui que Maugrey lui envoyait lorsqu'il ne répondait pas correctement à la question. Pourquoi est-ce que les mangemorts envoyaient ces vidéos? Pourquoi utilisaient-ils du matériels moldus? Pourquoi avaient-ils choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre? Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Tellement de pourquoi, et sa tête menaçait d'exploser.

-Le chaos, Monsieur Potter. Et que ferez-vous pendant ce chaos?

-Les professeurs s'occuperont de tout ça.

La responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre. De n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas de lui. Plus jamais… Il voulait simplement dormir… dormir sans avoir à entendre des hurlements… sans avoir à se rappeler que tout était de sa faute… sans prier pour que l'éclair vienne apparaisse enfin au bout de sa baguette… C'était terminé. Tout cela était enfin terminé. Il avait gagné sa guerre, les autres ne le concernaient pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Potter?

Harry n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'avait pas été torturé ou violé. Il n'avait pas perdu une personne chère à son cœur, hormis ses parents lorsqu'il était bébé. Rien ne lui était arrivé. Il avait gagné la guerre. Il avait gagné la guerre, mais rien ne lui était arrivé.

-Rien.

-Je sais que plusieurs personnes ont été tuées pendant la guerre, mais…

-1627 personnes.

-Quoi?

-1627 personnes.

Rosa White, Martin Stuart, Joanne Saint-Jean, Theodore Nott, Cassius Verlan, Margareth Snow… Il pouvait nommer chaque nom de toutes ces personnes. Les gens croyaient qu'il n'avait pas de mémoire. Faux. Il pouvait se rappeler d'eux… Il pouvait se rappeler de chacun d'entre eux. Chaque nom… Chaque mort qui se trouvait sur ses mains… sur son corps… sur son âme…

-Que vous est-il arrivé pendant la guerre, Monsieur Potter?

-Rien Professeur.

-Monsieur Potter…

-Sans vouloir vous offensez, Professeur Rogue, pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions? Depuis quand en avez-vous quelque chose à faire de ce qui m'arrive?

Une expression grave se forma sur le visage du métis, et Harry fut tenté de soupirer de plus belle. Il voulait partir. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Pansy Parkinson s'était fait violer. Il comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Il l'avait vu… encore et encore…

-Depuis que le viol d'une camarade de classe ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid.

-Qu'est-ce que Rogue attendait de lui? Qu'il se jette par terre et qu'il s'arrache les cheveux? Il l'avait déjà fait… Il avait déjà fait tout ça…

-C'est la première fois qui est la pire.

-Excusez-moi?

-La première fois est toujours la pire.

Oui, la première fois qu'il avait vu une personne se faire violer… La première fois qu'il avait entendu des cris et des pleurs. La première fois qu'il avait regardé, impuissant, une jeune femme se faire salir de cette façon… Oui, la première fois était la pire, mais Maugrey lui avait rapidement mis les idées en place.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer pour elle.

-Pourquoi donc?!

-Parce que j'oublie sa douleur et je ne m'intéresse qu'à la mienne. Mes pleurs, mes sanglots, ma peine, tout cela me fait oublier son existence à elle. C'est sur elle que je dois porter mon attention. C'est elle qui a souffert. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

-Mais, la douleur de Pansy Parkinson ne le concernait pas. Il avait tué la personne qui avait infligé de la douleur à ses victimes.

-Ceux qui pleurent et qui hurlent… Combien de temps hurlent-ils? Pleurer enlève de l'énergie. Il ne reste plus d'énergie, après ça, pour combattre et défendre. Pleurer ne sert à rien.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise, fixant impassiblement Rogue qui semblait en état de choc. Hé bien… s'il avait cru qu'un jour il réussirait à choquer Rogue…

-Est-ce que je peux partir, Professeur?

-Oui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire un signe de main avant de sortir de la pièce. La mort de Pansy Parkinson ne le concernait pas. Sa mort n'avait rien à avoir avec lui, et les gens avaient intérêt à le comprendre un jour. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy qu'il réalisa que le blond avait probablement tout entendu de sa conversation avec Rogue. Il leva un sourcil perplexe en direction du Serpentard qui se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux gris indéchiffrables.

-Malfoy. Salua-t-il calmement, bien décidé à dépasser le blond et à ne pas lui parler plus que nécessaire.

-Je sais qui a fait ça.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-Qui a fait quoi?

-Qui a violé Pansy.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 5**

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils en observant le regard effroyablement calme de Malfoy. Il savait qui avait violé Parkinson… et il venait le voir à ce sujet. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux glacés.

-Parfait, le professeur Rogue sera ravi de l'apprendre. Approuva-t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse partir en courant, le blond se saisit de son bras, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Pourquoi devait-il agir comme ça? Pourquoi devait-il continuer à le torturer? À l'obliger à essayer de prendre des responsabilités. Encore plus de responsabilités? Devait-il mêler les cris de Pansy Parkinson à ceux des autres victimes de Voldemort? Devait-il, à jamais, continuer à jouer le rôle du Survivant?

-Il s'agit de…

-Ne me le dis pas. Ordonna le brun.

-Terry Boot.

Le visage d'Harry se glaça avant qu'il ne tourna brusquement le dos au blond et qu'il parte en courant. Cela ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait aucun devoir envers Pansy Parkinson. Il avait pris ses responsabilités. Il avait sauvé une nation. Il méritait la paix. Il méritait la tranquillité. Il méritait de pouvoir, enfin, dormir. La main de Malfoy s'agrippa soudainement à son poignet, et avant qu'il ne puisse donner un ordre concret à son cerveau, il se saisit des épaules du Serpentard et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Cracha-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas. Tu es l'unique chance de les sauver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement? Tu veux que je le tue?

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux gris et Harry montra encore plus férocement les dents. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Il avait atteint sa limite et si Malfoy continuait à le chercher, il allait en payer le prix. Il avait déjà donné. Il avait pris ses responsabilités. Il avait déjà tué. Il avait déjà payé pour ses péchés. Il avait payé de ne pas avoir été assez fort assez rapidement. Il avait payé pour sa naissance, pour le fait que Voldemort l'avait choisi. Il avait déjà payé alors… alors pouvait-il avoir la paix? Pouvait-il sourire et vivre? Pouvait-il oublier que la mort et la haine existaient? Pouvait-il avoir une vie normale?

-Tu m'as sauvé, mais tu ne veux pas les sauver. Souffla Malfoy, visiblement perdu.

-Tu étais à moi.

Les yeux de Malfoy se posèrent, comme par réflexe, sur la cicatrice qu'il avait eu en le sauvant. Il l'avait sauvé de la maison de l'Enfer que Voldemort avait créé. Il était venu le chercher alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié. Ne pouvait-il pas lui en être reconnaissant et oublier qu'il existait?

-Si tu ne voulais pas que je te parle d'eux… tu n'avais pas le droit de me sauver. Poursuivit le Serpentard.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Tu étais à moi, eux ne me regardent pas. Aucun d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu m'as sauvé pour…

Le blond ferma péniblement ses yeux gris et Harry ne put que déglutir avec peine en le regardant. Pourquoi semblait-il souffrir à ce point? Il l'avait sauvé. L'éclair vert avait tout réglé. Il avait fait son travail. Malfoy ne lui appartenait plus à présent. Sa douleur ne lui appartenait plus. La seule chose qui lui appartenait était sa vie. Uniquement sa vie. Plus aucune existence ne reposait sur ses épaules.

-Je suis à toi…

-Tu étais à moi. Ta douleur était à moi. Je l'ai effacé.

Il l'avait sauvé. Il avait sauvé tout le monde. Il avait lancé l'éclair vert et Voldemort était tombé. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Le sang était lavé. Sa dette était payée. Il en avait terminé avec toute sa culpabilité. Il pouvait enfin dormir à présent.

-Effacer?

Un rire amer s'échappa des lèvres fines et Harry frissonna malgré lui. Oui, il l'avait effacé. Il avait tout effacé. Après Voldemort, tout irait bien. Il aurait enfin une vie normale. Le monde sorcier retournerait à la normale, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Les plaies s'effaceraient, la douleur disparaitrait… Les nouvelles douleurs qui n'avaient aucun lien avec Voldemort ne le regardaient pas. Les Serpentards ne le regardaient pas. Pansy Parkinson ne le regardait pas. N'avait-il pas assez de viols, de tortures et de morts sur la conscience?

-Tu m'as gardé en vie pour me faire payer. Souffla le blond.

-Tu n'avais rien à payer. Ma dette a été remboursée. C'est fini.

-Tu m'as gardé en vie pour me faire payer…

-Te faire payer _**quoi**_!?

Malfoy leva une main tremblante jusqu'à sa nuque, caressant lentement sa cicatrice.

-Mes péchés.

-Quels péchés? Tu n'étais pas un mangemort. Tu n'as torturé personne.

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de sourire, et Harry frissonna de plus belle. Il voulait partir, mais ses mains refusaient de quitter les épaules du Serpentards. Ses péchés avaient été absolus. Il n'avait plus de sang sur les mains. Une vie pour sauver tout le monde. Il n'avait pas lancé l'éclair vert pour rien. Il n'avait pas lancé l'éclair vert pour que la douleur et le désespoir perdurent. Il avait perdu une partie de son âme pour que tout soit terminé. Une bonne fois pour toute. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire le contraire. Personne n'avait le droit de lui en demander plus.

-Potter… Nous devons tous payer, pas vrai? Pour cette guerre…

-La guerre est terminée.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas.

Harry sentit un tremblement violent le secouer, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour garder son calme. La guerre était terminée. Il avait vu Voldemort tomber. Il l'avait vu être frappé de plein fouet par l'éclair vert. Il l'avait vu… Il l'avait senti dans son âme, dans son cœur…

-Terry Boot a violé Pansy Parkinson.

-Tais-toi. Ordonna Harry.

-Quelqu'un doit payer pour la guerre.

-La guerre est terminée.

-Quelqu'un doit payer pour les morts.

-La guerre est terminée.

-Quelqu'un doit payer pour les larmes et la haine.

**-La guerre est terminée! **

Son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres de celui du Serpentard, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie… hurler… hurler… hurler… Il avait fini. Il avait terminé cette guerre. Il avait gagné. Il n'avait plus de prix à payer.

-Elle n'est pas morte à cause de la guerre. Assura-t-il. Il ne l'a pas violé à cause de la guerre.

-Margareth Snow.

Un frisson traversa Harry et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des cheveux d'or très pâle, un visage maculé par le sang, les cuisses ouvertes férocement, le regard vide de toute expression… Il pouvait sentir la bile lui monter à la gorge.

-Pourquoi…

-Il s'agissait de sa petite-amie.

-Elle n'avait aucun lien avec Parkinson.

-Pansy voulait devenir une mangemort.

-La guerre est terminée. Les morts méritent de dormir.

-Et les vivants? Que méritent-ils?

Tremblait-il? Ou bien était-ce la terre même qui tremblait? Est-ce que les morts essayaient d le secouer? Est-ce que Voldemort riait? Était-ce ses rires qui bougeaient tout autour de lui? Margareth Snow… Pansy Parkinson… Margareth Snow… Pansy Parkinson… Margareth Parkinson… Pansy Snow… Ces deux filles…

-Est-ce que tu veux que je tue Boot?

Un second éclair vert… Un second éclair vert… et Pansy dormirait en paix et lui aurait enfin la tranquillité. Un second éclair vert, et personne ne pourrait plus jamais rien lui demander. Juste un autre éclair vert. Un autre corps qui tombait sur le sol. Un autre regard sans vie.

_-De quoi est-ce que tu as peur, Potter? Demanda Maugrey Fol'œil. _

_-De rien. Je ne peux pas le lancer. Je n'y arrive pas. Je… _

_-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le lancer? Tu as la puissance. Tu as le motif. Alors, pourquoi?_

_-Je ne sais pas. _

_L'œil fou virevoltait sans arrêt, mais l'autre œil… celui qui semblait le transpercer sans le moindre problème le regardait si intensément. Ne regardait que lui. Ne voyait que lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lancer l'éclair vert? _

_-Je ne peux pas. _

_Combien de fois avait-il vu Voldemort lancer l'aveda kedavra? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le faire? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas… _

_-Tu te crois mieux que Voldemort? Cracha Maugrey Fol'œil. Pourquoi? Parce que tu n'as tué personne? Tu te prends pour un saint? Tu te crois innocent? _

_-Je… _

_-Chaque personne qui meurt parce que tu gardes ta putain d'innocence… Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils te remercient? Tu crois qu'ils te prennent pour un héros? _

_-Je… _

_-Garde ta noblesse. Pense que tu vaux plus que lui… Après tout, tu n'es pas un meurtrier? Garde ton honneur. J'espère qu'il te réchauffera pendant la nuit de terreur qui t'attend. Après les cauchemars que tu verras. J'espère que ta noblesse te tiendra compagnie. _

Les mains de Malfoy se posèrent sur ses joues, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les yeux du blond étaient aussi clairs. Comment des yeux aussi clairs pouvaient le torturer à ce point? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter que le blond ne le laisse pas respirer?

-Je veux que tu aides les Serpentards.

-Toi, y compris.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Ils étaient trop proches. Pourquoi étaient-ils donc aussi proches? Harry n'aurait su l'expliquer. Ses yeux clairs qui le torturaient… ses yeux clairs qui semblaient vouloir le noyer.

-Pourquoi es-tu donc si spécial? Cracha le Griffondor. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas besoin d'aide?

-Parce que je suis déjà à toi.

Il voulait frapper ce visage qui semblait vouloir le détruire. Un éclair vert n'allait pas tout réglé. Un éclair n'avait pas tout réglé. Voldemort était toujours vivant. Dans chaque recoin, dans chaque âme… Dans bouffée d'air qu'il respirait. Était-ce pour cela qu'il allait bientôt être incapable de respirer? La nuit était donc toujours aussi pleine d'horreurs?

-Je t'ai sauvé. Souffla Harry. Je t'ai sauvé de la mort.

-Et maintenant, tu dois leur apprendre à vivre. Vivre après Voldemort.

-Et comment suis-je censé faire cela?

Les yeux clairs se voilèrent d'émotion et pour la première fois, Harry vit une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard de cristal.

-Que crois-tu que je sois capable de faire exactement?

-Tu m'as sauvé de la mort.

-Je t'ai libéré en tuant Voldemort.

-Tu m'as libéré bien avant ça. En me donnant un but.

Il n'avait rien fait de la sorte! Il ne savait pas comment faire ce que Malfoy demandait de lui! Il ne savait pas comment donner la vie! Il savait uniquement…

-Ma dette a été payée. Répéta-t-il.

-Quelle dette?

-La dette de la mort et du sang.

Les yeux de Malfoy refusaient de le quitter, malgré son désir de le voir disparaitre.

-La dette de Voldemort. Répliqua le blond.

-Peu importe.

-Sa dette n'a pas été payée. Elle est loin d'être terminée. Tu ne peux pas payer la moitié et ensuite disparaitre.

Il commençait vraiment à détester ses yeux trop clairs.

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 6**

Blaise Zabini essayait vainement d'ignorer le regard perçant de sa psychologue. Madame Anne Thomas ne laissait rien passer et la moindre expression qu'il avait le malheur de laisser filtrer risquait de la faire l'attaquer. Il se fichait bien que les gens appellent cela de "l'aide" ou de la "thérapie". Il se sentait agressé dès que cette femme ouvrait la bouche. Avec ces foutues questions auxquelles il ne désirait nullement répondre. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler?

- As-tu parlé à ton père depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus?

- Nous nous sommes vus il y a quatre jours.

La lueur qu'il détestait tant s'alluma dans le regard noisette, et il essaya vainement de ne pas grimacer. Qu'espérait-elle exactement? Qu'il parle à son père tous les putains de jours? Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Son père était occupé et lui était… saoul ou essayait désespérément d'être saoul. Et surtout d'oublier. De tout oublier. Alors oui, il était franchement occupé. Son père était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

- Auparavant, ton père et toi, vous vous parliez tous les jours, non?

Pourquoi devait-elle faire semblant de poser des questions? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Oui… Il savait pourquoi… Il devait prendre l'initiative de parler, de s'ouvrir, de dévoiler son âme à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Perte de temps. Il n'avait pas d'âme à dévoiler. Il n'avait pas traumatisme profond à travailler. Il savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait pourquoi cela lui était arrivé. Alors pourquoi était-il là? Il n'avait pas envie suicidaire. Il ne se mutilait pas. N'était-il pas le calme et la sérénité réincarnés. Il dut retenir un sourire. Anne Thomas écrivait chaque expression qui traversait son visage et les rapportait à son père. Il n'avait pas besoin que son père vienne le voir afin de lui donner un sermon. En fait, il n'avait nullement besoin de le voir tout court.

- Oui. Nous nous parlions tous les jours, mais j'ai grandi maintenant.

- Est-ce que tu penses que cette expérience t'a fait grandir?

Cette fois-ci, un sourire moqueur se forma sur ses lèvres. Comment n'aurait-il pas grandi en ayant vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Toute sa vie avait changé en un instant… un moment… À cause du garçon qu'il croyait aimer, à cause de sa stupidité, à cause de son père… Non. Il se trompait encore. Il s'en était déjà parlé pourtant. Tout cela était arrivé parce que la guerre se déroulait voilà tout. Il n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Un moyen de pression pour que son père cède aux exigences des mangemorts.

- Elle m'a changé.

- En quoi?

- En tout.

- Pourrais-tu être plus précis?

Il avait compris que l'importance qu'il croyait avoir n'existait pas. Il n'était que… Il n'était pas si important que cela voilà tout. Au départ, il avait supplié, pleuré, espérant ainsi que ses tourmenteurs le laissent enfin en paix. Mais, il avait tout faux. Ce n'était pas ses pleurs et ses cris qui avaient de l'importance. Lui n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'était qu'un objet qui permettait d'atteindre un but. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'Anne continuait à le fixer.

- J'ai réalisé que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine?

- Tout.

- Penses-tu au suicide Blaise?

Elle ne comprenait rien. Personne ne comprenait jamais rien. Le suicide? Pourquoi faire? N'avait-il pas entendu quelque part que le suicide était un appel à l'aide? Que ceux qui se suicidaient chercher un endroit meilleur? Lui ne cherchait rien. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, parce qu'il avait comprit. Il avait comprit que l'aide ne viendra pas. Pas pour lui. Il ne serait qu'une arrière pensée sans importance. Les gens ne pensaient toujours plus importants qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement. Était-ce pour se sentir mieux? Ridicule. Il aimait sentir le vide. Le vide était beaucoup mieux que la colère, la haine et le désespoir. Il préférait avoir être l'impression d'être à l'extérieur de lui-même plutôt qu'en lui-même. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de si extraordinaire à l'intérieur de lui.

- Non.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas contacté ton père, Blaise?

- Parce que je suis occupé. Il devrait comprendre, mieux que quiconque. N'est-il pas toujours occupé?

Anne pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le fixant de son regard qui semblait lire à son âme. Quelle perte de temps. Mais bon… certaines personnes étaient prêtes à tout pour de l'argent.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il était trop occupé pour te sauver?

Blaise roula alors des paupières.

- Il n'était pas trop occupé. Il ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Vous connaissez l'histoire. Tout le monde connait l'histoire.

- Raconte-la-moi.

Le mulâtre détourna alors le regard, essayant d'apercevoir le ciel de la petite fenêtre du Docteur Thomas.

- Mon père est devenu Ministre de la Justice pour ma mère, pour l'honorer. Elle est morte.

- Pourquoi pensait-il que devenir Ministre de la Justice honorerait ta mère?

- Parce qu'elle est morte à cause de l'ancien Ministre. Durant la première guerre…

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de baisser la tête afin de voir l'heure sur sa montre. Un sursaut de plaisir le traversa en voyant que l'heure de sa thérapie était terminée. Enfin… il pouvait enfin sortir de ce bureau et oublier que Blaise Zabini existait. Il pourrait enfin boire. Cela l'aidait toujours à sortir de lui-même. Oublier sa propre importance. Sa propre insignifiance. Il se leva lentement, sachant pertinemment qu'Anne Thomas observait le moindre de ses gestes.

- C'est fini. Au revoir.

- À dans deux jours, Blaise.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, espérant silencieusement que Weasley ne se trouvait pas derrière cette porte à l'attendre. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix? N'avait-il pas le droit de boire? Était-il censé avoir un autre rôle? Une autre fonction? Il ouvrit la porte et fit une grimace explicite en voyant le roux. Celui-ci avait les mains enfouis dans ses poches et regardait intensément le sol, semblant y chercher des réponses. Blaise savait pertinemment que le rouquin était toujours assez réveillé pour ne pas manquer sa présence. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir que Weasley se tournait vers lui, lui lançant un regard éloquent.

- Va-t-en. Ordonna aussitôt Blaise.

Comme d'habitude, Weasley fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, se contentant de s'approcher de lui, les mains toujours dans les poches. Le Griffondor s'arrêta alors en face de lui, observant attentivement son visage.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais quand je rencontre le Docteur Thomas? Siffla le mulâtre.

- De quoi vous avez parlé?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Il savait déjà que les mains de Weasley allaient se poser sur ses épaules, l'obligeant ainsi à rester en place. À rester dans son corps. Blaise se contenta de lever un regard furibonde sur le Griffondor, espérant silencieusement qu'il allait disparaitre. Il savait que son vœu finirait par se réaliser, tout le monde finissait par disparaître. La main droite de Weasley se posa soudainement sur sa joue, la caressant doucement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Fit remarquer le roux.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé? De ton père?

- Pourquoi pas de mes viols? N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu es là?

Une lueur de rage traversa le regard bleu, mais Blaise le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Weasley n'osait jamais le toucher. Après tout, il n'était pas "Blaise Zabini" pour ce type, mais bien "Victime méritant d'être protégée". Personne n'oserait toucher une victime comme lui.

- Arrête d'agir comme un enfoiré

- Est-ce que je pourrais agir comme une personne saoule? Parce que c'est ça que j'ai envie de faire.

- Non.

Blaise repoussa violemment la main qui se promenait sur sa joue avant de commencer à marcher. Foutu Weasley.

()

Harry regardait le plafond de sa chambre sans véritablement le voir. Sa dette n'était pas payée. Son poing se crispa contre ses draps et il ne cilla même pas en sentant ses ongles lui entrer dans la peau. Il avait encore une dette à payer. Il devait encore sauver. Il devait encore donner. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Chaque nom… Chaque nom… Pansy Parkinson faisait partie de ses noms, à présent. Était-ce ce qu'il était censé croire? Censé accepter? Sans même rechigner une seule seconde? Voldemort et lui étaient liés par un lien qui ne pouvait être détruit. Ce qui était à l'un était à l'autre. Ce qu'un avait pris, l'autre devait payer. Voldemort prenait les vies, et Harry devait en payer le prix. Chaque cri… Chaque pleur… Sa tête allait exploser. Il ne pouvait pas… pas encore… l'éclair vert était supposé… Son âme allait exploser… Tout allait exploser. Combien de temps allait-il devoir payer avant que sa vie ne lui appartienne. Quelqu'un entra brusquement dans sa chambre, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir en voyant Hermione. Sa meilleure amie s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit sur son lit, le fixant étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'es pas venu au diner? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. J'étais inquiète.

- Ron…

- Ron n'est jamais là.

Était-ce sa faute, cela aussi? Aurait-il dû être la personne qui avait sauvée Zabini? Est-ce qu'ainsi Ron et Hermione seraient ensemble? Jusqu'où sa dette irait-il? Allait-il devoir perdre tout ce qu'il possédait afin de pouvoir…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry?

- Pansy Parkinson est morte à cause de Voldemort.

Les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne secoue doucement la tête.

- Non. Elle est morte à cause de la haine.

- Voldemort…

- La haine existait bien avant Voldemort.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux tandis qu'Hermione posait une main délicate sur son épaule. Elle était morte à cause de la guerre. Elle était morte parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pendant des mois. L'éclair vert devait tout régler. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge… Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de la défendre, Harry.

- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose.

- _Tout le monde_ aurait pu faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Voldemort…

- Tu n'es pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a commis ses crimes dégoûtants, tu en as déjà assez fait Harry.

- Hermione… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour ne plus avoir de sang sur les mains…

Ses paupières se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que son corps se crispait. Pleurer ne servait à rien. S'énerver ne servait à rien. Le désespoir emmenait encore plus de désespoir. S'il se laissait aller à la douleur, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait plus aider personne. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier.

- La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est arrêter de penser que tu as du sang sur les mains. Tu n'as pas à ressentir de la culpabilité.

- Je dois les sauver.

- Non, Harry. Tu ne **dois** rien. C'est ton choix. Ce n'est pas un devoir.

Sa meilleure amie se saisit alors de ses joues, l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu aides les Serpentards, si et seulement si tu le veux bien. Tu n'as aucune obligation envers eux.

- Hermione…

- Harry. Tu ne peux sauver personne, si tu ne peux pas te sauver, toi-même.

Les yeux marrons le fixaient intensément, semblant vouloir faire clairement passer un message.

- Tu as le droit de ne rien faire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si ce fardeau est trop lourd pour tes épaules, laisse-le avant de te faire écraser, parce que, tu sais quoi?

Ses mains se durcirent sur son visage.

- Parce que tu mourras et tu laisseras tout le monde tomber. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de les aider, si tu ne penses pas être en mesure de le supporter. Si tu craques, tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien. Alors réfléchis-y attentivement avant de prendre une décision.

- Malfoy a dit…

- Malfoy ne te connait pas. Moi, je te connais. Je sais ce que tu es Harry.

Le brun posa alors ses mains sur celles de sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis Hermione?

- Tu es un humain, Harry. Avant d'être un héro. Tu es un humain.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immonde retard tout le monde! J'aurais tellement voulu écrire, mais la vie m'a rattrapée malheureusement! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, je vous adore!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 7**

Harry essayait de se convaincre que les paroles d'Hermione étaient véridiques. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il n'avait arrêté de se répéter? Il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans la mort de Pansy Parkinson. Alors, pourquoi le visage de Drago Malfoy ne cessait de le hanter? La haine existait bien avant Voldemort. Les aurors réussiraient aisément à trouver le violeur, et ainsi tout redeviendrait normal. Sa vie pourrait enfin commencer, et il pourrait ignorer les malheurs des autres. Il en avait déjà assez non? Il avait été le héros de peuple sorcier pendant bien longtemps. Ne méritait-il pas un moment de paix? Il enfila rapidement son uniforme tout en jetant un regard éloquent en direction de Ron. Son meilleur ami s'habillait à toute vitesse, et Harry savait déjà où il comptait courir de la sorte.

- Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec nous. Fit remarquer placidement le Survivant.

Il n'osait pas dire "_avec Hermione_". Il ne savait même plus s'il existait une possibilité de relation entre elle et Ron. Le roux semblait bien trop obsédé par Blaise Zabini pour penser à une autre personne.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Répliqua Ron.

- Parce que Zabini a besoin de toi?

Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard exaspéré et Harry dut s'empêcher de ne pas se masser la tête sous l'exaspération. Il comprenait que Ron se sente ainsi envers Zabini. Après tout, le mulâtre avec vécu quelque chose d'horrible, mais de là à oublier l'existence d'Hermione.

- Je suis sur qu'Hermione apprécierait ta compagnie.

Cette remarque, qu'il espérait anodine, eut au moins un certain effet. Ron cessa, pendant quelques secondes, de se battre avec sa cravate et préféra lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable.

- Hermione n'a pas besoin de moi. Finit-il par répliquer.

- Zabini a un psychologue et de la famille. Tu n'es pas le seul qui peut s'occuper de lui.

- Je ne veux pas…

- Je suis sur qu'il ne t'en voudrais pas.

Harry n'en avait absolument aucune idée, mais Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Et, avant toute cette histoire, il aurait mis sa main au feu que Ron ressentait des sentiments envers elle. N'était-ce pas normal qu'il veuille que les choses s'arrangent?

- Si tu veux, je peux passer la journée avec lui, et toi, tu passeras la journée avec Hermione.

Le brun eut le plaisir d'une voix une lueur d'indécision s'allumer dans les yeux de Ron. Il pouvait faire cela pour Hermione. Il pouvait prendre sa journée afin de s'assurer que Zabini n'irait pas se saouler afin qu'Hermione et Ron aient un petit moment tranquille.

- C'est stupide, il n'acceptera jamais. Rétorqua Ron.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Il va me dire "_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, Weasley. Je ne voulais pas de ta compagnie, alors celle de ton ami…"_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils en entendant comment son ami réussissait à imiter si adéquatement Zabini. Ils passaient vraiment trop de temps ensemble.

- Nous pouvons lui demander.

- Je ne pense pas…

- Trop tard.

Harry enfila rapidement ses souliers avant de sortir du dortoir. Il savait pertinemment que Ron était sur ses talons. Il jeta un regard complice à Hermione qui se mit à le suivre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vas passer la journée avec Ron.

Les yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent et Harry faillit pousser un cri de joie en voyant l'espoir dans ceux-ci. Ron les rattrapa difficilement, le regard colérique.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une foutue mauvaise idée! S'énerva-t-il. Zabini ne voudra jamais…

Ron ferma aussitôt la bouche en voyant le mulâtre en compagnie de Malfoy. Zabini leur lança un regard éloquent avant de se joindre à eux, suivi de près par Malfoy. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de vouloir s'enfuir en courant. Il n'était nullement prêt à affronter Malfoy et ses demandes. Il voulait simplement… Non. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Pas quand il s'agissait d'aider sa meilleure amie.

- Zabini, Malfoy. Salua-t-il avec une joie forcée.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre? Demanda brusquement Weasley.

Zabini se contenta de poser sa main sur sa hanche, une légère grimace aux lèvres.

- Suis-je obligé de t'attendre à chaque matin, Weasley? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- D'ailleurs, est-il obligé de passer chaque moment de la journée avec toi, Ron. Poursuivit Harry. J'ai une proposition pour toi, Zabini.

Le mulâtre leva un regard interrogateur dans sa direction alors qu'Harry pouvait littéralement sentir la frustration et la colère qui émanaient de Ron. Peu importe. Son meilleur ami le remercierait plus tard. Il devait réaliser que Zabini pouvait passer une journée sans sa présence. Il savait bien trop ce que Rn ressentait envers le mulâtre. La culpabilité et le devoir ne faisaient pas bon ménage pendant bien longtemps.

- Je serai ton humble serviteur pendant le reste de la journée. Ron pourra faire autres choses, si cela lui chante, mais passons la journée ensemble.

Le regard lime se durcit violemment et les lèvres de Zabini se retroussèrent en une grimace colérique. Merde…

- Je n'ai jamais demandé… Commença haineusement le mulâtre.

- Harry… cette histoire est stupide. Souffla Hermione.

Soudainement, la rage de Zabini disparut et il poussa un long soupir.

- Une journée sans voir une tête rousse et des tâches de rousseur… J'accepte avec joie ta proposition Potter.

Harry afficha aussitôt un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Ron pour lui montrer que Zabini pouvait être raisonnable lorsqu'il le désirait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami ait la tête de quelqu'un qu'on venait de poignarder dans le dos. Oh bordel…

- Tu acceptes _**avec joie**_ sa proposition. Cracha-t-il. Hé bien tout est réglé, de toute évidence.

- Oui, tout est réglé. Granger et toi, vous pouvez vous courtiser en toute sérénité.

Ron fit un pas dans la direction de Zabini avant de se ressaisir.

- Peu importe.

Il tourna alors les talons et partit sans demander son reste. Hermione lui lança un regard peiné avant de se mettre à courir derrière Ron. Merlin, Harry n'y comprenait rien. Ne venait-il pas de se faire une bonne action? N'essayait-il pas d'aider ses amis? Pourquoi personne ne semblait heureux?

- Potter, je sais que tu as accepté d'être ma nounou, mais je n'en ai nullement besoin. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations, et j'en ferai de même.

Zabini lui tourna alors le dos et partit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Vraiment super. Était-il censé courir après Zabini même si celui-ci ne semblait nullement vouloir de sa présence?

- N'as-tu pas promis à Weasley de t'occuper de Blaise? Demanda placidement Malfoy, ses yeux argentés se promenant doucement sur lui.

- Selon toi, en dirait que j'ai énormément de responsabilité. M'occuper de chaque sorcier étant l'une des premières.

- Tu es le Sauveur.

- Et si je ne veux plus l'être.

Malfoy ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse, puisqu'il cligna lentement des paupières.

- Impossible. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Comment ça, impossible? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un moment de répit? N'ai-je pas assez donné? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Malfoy?

Il s'approcha alors du blond et le plaqua contre le mur, baissant la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as sauvé. Fit remarquer le blond.

- Et j'en ai marre de devoir sauver tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Pour la première fois, Malfoy semblait sincèrement ébranlé par sa présence. Quoi? Que pensait-il de lui exactement? Croyait-il qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une vie normale? Qu'il voulait passer son existence entière à envoyer des éclairs verts en espérant qu'un d'entre eux arrêterait enfin cette foutue guerre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je veux Malfoy. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Je sais que tu m'as sauvé alors que je ne méritais pas d'être sauvé. Souffla le blond. Si tu m'as sauvé, moi… Si tu m'as sauvé alors que je ne le méritais pas… cela veut dire…

- Cela veut dire que tu as eu de la chance, Malfoy. Rien d'autre. Siffla Harry. Arrête de me parler de mes responsabilités. J'ai tué Voldemort. La prophétie disait que je devais _tuer Voldemort_. C'est tout.

- Alors… ce n'est pas que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe… ni que tu ne réalises pas qu'il s'agit de ton devoir… mais c'est que tu t'en fiches. C'est tout?

Harry aurait adoré pouvoir dire un "oui" retentissant, mais les yeux de Malfoy semblaient si… Il ignorait si le blond allait se mettre à pleurer. Ce qui était impossible quand il y pensait, Seigneur! Il s'agissait de Malfoy! Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à pleurer. Et la dignité Malfoy dans tout cela?

- De quoi penses-tu que je suis capable, Malfoy? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Est-ce que tu me prends pour un Dieu? Je ne le suis pas.

- Ils ont besoin de toi. Les enfants…

- Il y a des professeurs, le directeur, des aurors…

- Tu es le _**Sauveur**_.

- Non! Non, je ne suis pas… Malfoy…

- Je… Je ne comprends plus rien.

Harry relâcha doucement les épaules du Serpentard qui semblait bien trop tétanisé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Que voulait-il de lui exactement?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être ce que tu désires que je sois. Je ne suis pas assez fort…

- Ce sont des conneries que tu me dis en ce moment. Souffla Malfoy.

Harry ignorait s'il devait être choqué par le vocabulaire du blond ou s'il devait le prendre dans ses bras.

- Des pures conneries. Tu es assez puissant. Tu pourrais changer les choses, mais tu es juste… tu es juste…

- Quoi? Lâche? Égoïste? Un enfoiré? Je suis d'accord, Malfoy, et tu sais quoi? Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être ce que je suis. J'en ai fini avec cette guerre.

Il planta alors Malfoy là sans lui jeter un dernier regard. Il ne voulait pas penser aux yeux choqués du blond. Il ne voulait pas penser aux paroles de Maugrey Fol'œil. Il voulait trouver Blaise Zabini et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il l'avait promis à Ron. Il arriva alors devant le portrait qui gardait la chambre du mulâtre et murmura le mot de passe. La première chose qu'il vit fut Zabini qui s'apprêtait à porter une bouteille de vodka à ses lèvres.

- Merde… Souffla-t-il avant de se saisit de la bouteille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Potter? S'énerva Zabini. Je suis occupé!

- Tu sais quoi Zabini, je te comprends ok? Je comprends que ta vie est merdique en ce moment. Je comprends que tu en veuilles au monde entier et que le seul truc qui réussisse à t'apaiser c'est de l'alcool.

- Ah ouais? Tu me comprends? Bravo pour toi, Potter.

- Est-ce que tu veux que Ron soit attaché à toi toute sa vie?

- Il peut partir quand il veut. Siffla Zabini. Je ne lui ai rien demandé.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il ressent envers toi.

- Il ne ressent rien envers moi.

Le mulâtre laissa échapper un rire amer avant placer une main sur son visage.

- Il voit "victime". Il ne me voit pas moi. Jamais.

- Ouais. Je peux comprendre ça.

- Bien évidemment… Tu peux absolument tout comprendre, pas vrai Potter?

- Je viens de me faire appeler "Sauveur". Alors, ouais… je te comprends.

Zabini se mit à ricaner de plus belle.

- C'est vraiment de la merde d'être nous.

- À qui le dis-tu.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci infiniment pour vos belles reviews! Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir! Alors Joyeux Noël en retard, et Bonne Année en avance!

**The Price for our Sins **

**Chapitre 8**

Harry aurait volontiers vidé la bouteille d'alcool de Blaise, mais il savait que non seulement Ron l'aurait tué avec joie, mais en plus l'alcool n'était certainement pas la solution à son problème. Il se décida alors à jeter la bouteille à la poubelle sous le regard indifférent de Zabini. Le mulâtre se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les yeux levés vers le plafond.

- Tu sais… je ne veux pas être la personne qui empêche les deux amoureux d'être ensemble. Murmura-t-il soudainement.

Le brun se laissa choir au sol, appuyant sa tête contre le canapé. À sa grande surprise, Zabini ne sembla pas perturbé par sa proximité, se contentant de continuer à parler.

- Toute l'école savait que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger allaient terminer leur vie ensemble… Mon but n'est pas d'être un obstacle à leur bonheur.

- Tu l'es pourtant. Répliqua calmement Harry.

Il n'essayait pas d'offenser le Serpentard ou de lui faire du mal, mais c'était un fait. Comment l'histoire entre Ron et Hermione pouvait-elle continuer si le roux était toujours occupé? Zabini laissa échapper un soupir avant de lever les bras vers le ciel.

- Il ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Est-ce vrai que tu n'as pas besoin de lui?

Pendant quelques minutes, Zabini garda le silence et Harry se permit de penser à Malfoy. Merlin… il espérait que le blond avait compris le message et qu'il ne l'énerverait plus. Il ne pouvait plus être le Sauveur. Il avait déjà trop donné. Était-ce donc si difficile pour Malfoy de comprendre cela? Que devait-il faire pour que le blond réalise qu'il n'était pas un héros. En fait, la seule chose qui l'avait forcé à continuer à se battre avait été la certitude de ses péchés. Le fait qu'il savait à qui Voldemort allait faire du mal… quand… comment… les tortures qu'il pouvait voir dans ses rêves. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait continué à se battre. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon. Il n'était pas un héros… Il était simplement… Il était simplement lui, voilà tout.

- Il m'a sauvé, mais je ne m'attends à ce qu'il continue à s'occuper de moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Tu penses avoir besoin d'aide jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?

Zabini laissa échapper un léger rire qui n'avait rien de plaisant avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer et, pour la première fois, il pouvait comprendre l'envie de Ron de protéger Zabini à tout prix.

- Si tu penses comme ça, Hermione et Ron ne seront jamais ensemble.

- Tu te trompes. Weasley finira par me laisser "voler de mes propres ailes", et il retournera vers Granger. Ils auront leur fin heureuse.

Une étrange émotion traversa le visage de Zabini avant que le mulâtre ne se mette à rire. Harry le regard intensément, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il ignorait ce qu'il devrait faire si le Serpentard se mettait à sangloter. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Et toi? Auras-tu une fin heureuse? Demanda calmement Harry.

- Je te retourne la question, Potter.

- J'essaye.

Il essayait d'avoir une fin heureuse… Une fin où il n'aurait pas à se souvenir de chaque personne qui avait souffert… Une fin où personne n'attendrait rien de lui et où il pourrait être enfin en paix… Une fin où le bien triomphait vraiment du mal et où Voldemort n'existerait plus. Que son nom ne serait qu'un souvenir lointain et qu'un Serpentard aux yeux argentés ne viendrait pas le hanter.

- Quelle perte de temps. Souffla le mulâtre.

- Probablement, mais si nous n'essayons pas… pourquoi vivons-nous?

- C'est une bonne question.

Zabini se redressa alors langoureusement tout en lui jetant un regard vide.

- Je veux aller dormir, Potter. Est-ce que tu vas me regarder?

- Je l'ai promis à Ron.

- Alors, devrions-nous baiser?

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, regardant intensément le mulâtre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

- Ça fait passer le temps.

- Non merci.

- As-tu peur pour ma vertu?

Zabini fixa longuement avant de se mettre à rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je pense que tout le monde sait que je suis loin d'être vierge.

Cette fois-ci, il éclata franchement de rire, comme s'il venait de dire la meilleure blague du monde. Harry avait terriblement froid. Ron devait être fou. Passer toutes ses journées avec un type qui emmenait tant de froid à l'intérieur de lui… il était fou…

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- C'est vraiment drôle. Répliqua le mulâtre. En moins de 2 mois, j'ai accumulé plus d'expériences sexuelles que certaines personnes ont dans toute leur vie. Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me baiser?

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas gay.

- C'est un trou. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être gay.

Soudainement, Zabini secoua doucement la main.

- Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, Potter. Ton expression était drôle, mais à présent elle a perdu tout son charme.

- Ce n'était pas de "l'expérience sexuelle", c'était du viol.

- Oh… je ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans toi, Potter. Merci infiniment.

Harry avait envie de partir. Il ne savait pas comment parler à Zabini. Il ne savait même pas comment respirer à côté de Zabini. Il avait vu, oh oui il avait vu, ce que ces mangemorts lui avaient fait afin de briser son père. Il l'avait vu, et il n'avait rien pu faire pendant des mois… Mais, Zabini était vivant… Il avait été sauvé… Pourquoi n'était-il pas terminé? Pourquoi devait-il encore en entendre parler? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix? Il se releva alors brusquement, faisant quelques pas en direction de la porte.

- Tu as été sauvé. C'est fini maintenant.

- Effectivement. Tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tu peux partir Potter.

- Prends soin de toi, Zabini.

Le brun fit alors demi-tour et partit presqu'en courant de la chambre du mulâtre. C'était supposé être terminé. Tout était censé être terminé après l'éclair vert… après que Voldemort soit tombé… après tout cela… c'était censé être terminé… Il courrait à présent, mais il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne savait pas qui il était… à qui demander de l'aide… qui devait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'était pas un chef, il était un soldat. Un soldat qui devait apprendre à jeter l'ava… l'avada… Il ferma péniblement les yeux, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté. Il l'avait appris, il l'avait jeté, et tout était censé être terminé. Il avait eu si tord…

- Potter?

Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés en reconnaissant la voix de Malfoy. Il n'osa même pas se tourner vers le Serpentard, sachant déjà que celui-ci ne ferait que le conduire à sa perte. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de responsabilité, de dettes et de sang… toujours tellement de sang…

- Potter, je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Comme d'habitude Malfoy.

- Tu n'es pas un lâche ni un égoïste. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Oui, ça l'est Malfoy.

- Tu m'as sauvé.

Il fit alors brutalement volte-face et ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter en réalisant que le blond se trouvait si proche de lui. Sans contrôle, il plaqua le Serpentard contre le mur et le détesta allègrement lorsqu'il n'eut même pas l'air terrifié.

- **Et alors**?!

- Elle et moi… tu nous as sauvé… tu n'as pas fait de distinction alors qu'elle était innocente et moi non.

- Malfoy…

- Tu m'as sauvé malgré le fait que je ne le méritais pas. C'est le genre de personnes que tu es Potter. Tu es un Sauveur.

- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé parce que j'ai un bon cœur.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire pour que le Serpentard comprenne enfin qu'il n'était pas un Sauveur. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait jamais eu de putain de choix! Est-ce que Malfoy pouvait comprendre ça!?

- Alors, pourquoi? Répliqua le blond, visiblement victorieux. Tu savais qui j'étais. Tu savais ce que j'avais fait, mais tu m'as tout de même sauvé, alors que j'étais loin d'être innocent. Maintenant, de vrais innocents ont besoin de toi. De vrais…

- Je vais te dire pourquoi je t'ai sauvé Malfoy…

Et il plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent violemment et il pressa férocement son corps contre celui du Serpentard. L'une de ses mains se faufila dans la chevelure de Malfoy alors que l'autre s'enroulait autour de la jambe gracile, la ramenant contre sa cuisse. Voilà… Malfoy serait dégoûté par lui à présent… Il le laisserait enfin tranquille… Il arrêterait de le voir comme un héros… Enfin… Il le relâcha alors brusquement et recula d'un pas tout en passant une main impatiente dans sa chevelure de jais.

- Je t'ai sauvé parce que je voulais te baiser. Voilà la vérité. Tu veux un héros? Ouvre les jambes, et tu en auras un.

Il tourna alors les talons, une satisfaction glacée au cœur. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de Malfoy. Un problème de moins… Un foutu problème de moins… Et maintenant, il allait dormir et oublier… oublier encore et toujours l'éclair vert.

()

Hermione pouvait sentir l'agitation qui émanait de Ron. Elle laissa échapper un énième soupir que le roux ignora aisément. Ou peut-être ne l'ignora-t-il même pas, peut-être ne l'entendait-il tout simplement pas. Avait-elle si horriblement perdu son attention qu'il ne réalisait pas le mal-être qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment? Elle aurait voulu lui hurler de la regarder… seulement quelques secondes… Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du Griffondor.

- Allons donc voir comment vont Harry et Blaise.

Le regard empli de gratitude de Ron lui donna l'envie folle de vomir. Elle ne détestait pas Blaise. Comment aurait-elle pu le détester alors qu'il avait tant souffert? Mais, elle ignorait comment prendre sa présence. Elle ignorait comment accepter qu'il semblait avoir toute l'attention de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui l'avait aimé à un moment donné. Avait-il oublié qu'il avait déjà eu des sentiments pour elle? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensait à des choses aussi stupides alors que de terribles évènements se déroulaient à Poudlard. peut-être avait-elle besoin de refaire une liste de ses priorités. Elle entendit Ron murmurer le mot de passe de la chambre de Zabini et sursauta violemment en sentant l'alcool. C'était quoi cette… En deux pas, Ron se trouvait à l'intérieur et se dirigeait partout, le visage tendu.

- Blaise. Blaise!

Elle le suivit silencieusement, le cœur battant à la chamade. Merlin tout puissant… que se passait-il exactement? Pourquoi cette odeur? Où était Harry? Elle pénétra alors dans la chambre du mulâtre et sentit son cœur se briser en voyant ce spectacle. Blaise était endormi sur le sol, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool éparpillés autour de lui. Elle ignorait si c'était Blaise si fragile qui lui donnait mal au cœur ou le fait que Ron l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait contre son cœur comme s'il s'agissait de la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Le roux envoya alors vers elle un regard flamboyant de rage et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Trouve Harry et dis-lui que je dois lui parler.

Le cœur d'Hermione se crispa dans sa poitrine et elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas en état de le voir.

Ron se redressa alors, Zabini toujours dans les bras.

- Je le savais qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée… Je l'ai laissé deux foutues heures et regarde.

Il essayait visiblement de contrôler son ton de voix et n'y arrivait pas. Zabini se mit à secouer la tête avant d'ouvrir délicatement les yeux. Le mulâtre leva alors le regard vers Ron, et son visage empli de vulnérabilité fut suffisant pour que toute la colère du roux disparaisse.

- Je suis désolé… Murmura le mulâtre. Je suis désolé…

Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traversait le regard de Ron.

- Je suis désolé, moi aussi. Murmura le roux. Je ne te quitterais plus.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser en réalisant qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. La guerre lui avait volé Ron, et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci infiniment pour vos belles reviews! Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir!

**Chapitre 9**

Harry faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de regarder Drago Malfoy, et le regard hagard que le blond semblait afficher en permanence. Il essayait aussi d'éviter soigneusement toutes conversations avec Ron. Hermione l'avait prévenu que le rouquin était extrêmement en colère, ce qu'il comprenait aisément. Il s'était déjà excusé, mais il savait que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il ignorait ce que Ron éprouvait pour Zabini, mais il était évident que de l'avoir abandonné était un crime inacceptable.

Il poussa un long soupir tout en continuant à marcher jusqu'au cours d'histoire de la magie. Ouais… Ron avait peut-être raison en disant que leur présence en cours semblait inutile depuis quelques temps. Savoir que les goblins avaient eu des milliards de révolutions ne changeait absolument rien dans sa vie. De toute façon, il était convaincu que le professeur Binns ne connaissait pas d'autres matières que la révolution des goblins. Il s'arrêta brusquement en plein du corridor en voyant Malfoy qui se dirigeait, visiblement déterminé, dans sa direction.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'endroits où s'enfuir. Bordel! Ne lui avait-il pas fait peur en lui demandant de lui offrir son cœur? Ne s'était-il pas débarrassé de son problème en disant ce mensonge au blond? Franchement… comme s'il désirait réellement baiser Malfoy… Et même s'il l'avait désiré, il ne l'aurait certainement pas montré en proposant ce marché tordu. Il poussa un soupir lorsque le Serpentard s'arrêta résolument devant lui, ses yeux clairs le fixant intensément.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'emblée, de mauvaise humeur.

Le blond cligna doucement des paupières avant de lui prendre la main.

- Suis-moi.

Merlin tout puissant… Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à suivre Malfoy lorsqu'il aurait pu faire des choses bien plus importantes? Bon aller au cours du professeur Binns n'était peut-être dans ses priorités, mais écouter les délires de Malfoy l'était encore moins. Le blond le relâcha enfin lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans la salle sur demande. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy?

Son cerveau se court-circuita aisément lorsque les lèvres fines de Malfoy se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes. C'était quoi cette… avant qu'il ne puisse protester, les mains de Malfoy ouvraient agressivement son pantalon et l'une d'entre-elle se referma sur son entre-jambe. Le frisson de désir qui lui traversa les reins le fit gémir.

Le Serpentard l'entrainait vers l'une des chaises et il se laissa tomber stupidement sur l'une d'entre elle. Le blond se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses genoux de chaque côté de son corps. La main du Serpentard ne quittait pas son érection qui devenait de plus en plus dure plus les minutes passaient. Il devait l'arrêter. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui se passait. Malfoy ne lui avait même pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle, et maintenant sa main bougeait de façon experte sur son érection, faisant des mouvements puissants de va et vient.

- Merde… Fut la seule parole qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche lorsque Malfoy cessa de l'embrasser.

Les lèvres du blond ne perdirent pas de temps avant de se poser voracement sur sa nuque, mordant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il pouvait trouver. Il devait l'arrêter. Il devait arrêter ce désastre. Bordel! Comment était-il censé l'arrêter quand ses hanches s'étaient mises à bouger d'elles-mêmes contre la paume de Malfoy?

Les deux mains du blond s'étaient mises à travailler son entre-jambe alors que ses lèvres descendaient jusqu'à sa paume d'Adam. Pour des raisons qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer, le fait que Malfoy s'amusait à sucer sa pomme d'Adam menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête. Menaçait? Il avait déjà perdu la tête! Il laissa Malfoy le toucher? Il laissait Malfoy faire frémir son corps alors que celui-ci ne lui avait même pas dit "bonjour". Il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Malfoy… Malfoy…

La bouche de Malfoy se posa alors sur la sienne et sa langue se faufila habilement entre ses lèvres, et Harry ne put que laisser sa tête retombée sur le dossier de la chaise. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi de toute sa vie. Il avait déjà couché avec quelques personnes, mais cette perte de contrôle… cette incapacité à ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Malfoy d'arrêter immédiatement… de cesser de le caresser de cette façon… de cesser de rentrer dans sa vie comme s'il en avait le droit…

Les mains de Malfoy se resserrèrent presque douloureusement autour de son érection alors que ses dents se refermaient autour de sa lèvre inférieure. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Harry perde tout son contrôle et que son orgasme le terrasse. Sa respiration était haletante lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Malfoy était déjà debout et le fixait de son regard trop clair. Harry s'empressa de refermer son pantalon tout en essayant vainement de ravaler sa salive.

- Malfoy… Souffla-t-il.

- Tu dois nous aider à présent, Potter. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais.

- Mal…

- Je m'attends à ce que tu viennes me parler au dîner et que tu te montres gentil avec les autres Serpentards. Cela montrera l'exemple aux autres maisons. Si le Sauveur nous pardonne les péchés de nos parents, les autres suivront aisément.

Le blond hocha alors sèchement la tête avant de partir de la salle sur demande, laissant Harry complètement tétanisé. Il allait vomir. Il allait vomir… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement? Malfoy l'avait… vraiment pris au sérieux? Alors quoi? Il venait d'utiliser la peur de Malfoy… la vulnérabilité de Malfoy… pour avoir un orgasme?

Il se redressa violemment et tituba jusqu'à une toilette qui venait d'apparaitre dans la salle sur demande. Sans cérémonie, il se laissa tomber devant le bol de toilette et vomi copieusement. Bordel. Bordel. **Bordel**! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait fait? Après quelques instants, il ne lui resta plus rien dans l'estomac et il se laissa tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il n'était pas mieux que les mangemorts qui avaient du mal à Zabini, pas vrai? Il avait profité de la faiblesse de Malfoy…

Ça n'avait pas été son intention, mais il n'avait rien dit alors que Malfoy l'emmenait vers la jouissance. Où était parti sa foutue langue quand il avait eu besoin? Il avait simplement eu besoin de lui dire "non"! Non! Il ne le pensait pas! Il n'était pas comme ça! Il n'avait jamais été comme ça! Il n'était peut-être pas le héros que Malfoy aurait voulu qu'il soit, mais il n'était pas un foutu violeur!

Il ignorait quoi penser… Il ignorait quoi faire… La situation était-elle donc si mauvaise pour les Serpentards que Malfoy acceptait de se… de se prostituer? Il n'avait rien vu pourtant. Probablement qu'il n'avait rien voulu voir. Il ne voulait plus vivre ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre. Il ne voulait plus avoir à mettre toute une nation devant lui et oublier ses chagrins et sa colère. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être le "Sauveur" et non "Harry".

Était-ce trop demandé d'être lui pendant quelques instants? Ses mains s'enfouirent dans sa chevelure et il poussa un grognement rauque. Il avait utilisé la peur de Malfoy pour avoir des faveurs sexuelles… La période de paix était terminée. Il était de retour en guerre à présent. C'était terminé… Il ne pouvait plus penser à Harry. Il devait penser à tout le monde… encore d'autres victimes… à commencer par Pansy Parkinson… Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'il retenait les larmes qui désiraient couler sur ses joues. Ses larmes n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Ses larmes n'aideraient pas les Serpentards et ne répareraient pas les injustices. Ses actions pouvaient changer quelque chose. Il se redressa alors avec difficulté, son visage vide toute expression. Il avait une guerre à préparer.

()()

Blaise n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été assez stupide pour se saouler alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Weasley allait venir le voir après que Potter l'ait laissé là. Pourquoi est-ce que le roux ne pouvait pas agir comme Potter? Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin constant de le materner? De faire comme s'il allait être là pour toujours, alors qu'il disparaîtrait bien assez tôt. Il poussa un long soupir quand le bras du roux se raffermit autour de sa taille. Si Granger les voyait dans cette position… Merlin qu'il détestait avoir à faire face à la brunette. Que pouvait-il lui dire exactement? Qu'il était désolé que l'homme de sa vie refusait de le laisser tranquille? Il devait aller mieux s'il voulait que Weasley le laisse enfin tranquille. Ce n'était en se saoulant et en s'offrant à Harry Potter qu'il réussirait à convaincre le Griffondor qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

- Dors. Ordonna Weasley d'une voix emplie de sommeil.

- Nous sommes déjà en retard en cours.

- Histoire de la magie n'est pas un cours.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans notre horaire.

Le roux ricana légèrement et Blaise se secoua doucement la tête. Il se résigna alors à se tourner en direction de Weasley qui ne perdit pas de temps avant de mettre sa main sur sa joue. Malgré lui, le mulâtre sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à son cœur.

- Arrête d'être en colère contre Potter. Ordonna-t-il fermement.

- Il m'avait promis de rester avec toi.

- J'étais dans ma chambre, je n'étais pas en danger.

- Tu étais saoul quand je suis venu te voir.

Blaise ferma péniblement les yeux et frissonna légèrement en se rappelant les souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté lorsque Potter était parti. Le passé… Il s'agissait du passé… Il avait été sauvé. Il n'avait plus besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

- Je ne peux pas toujours être avec quelqu'un, Weasley. Et ce n'est pas dès que je suis seul que je suis automatiquement saoul. C'était juste… une mauvaise journée.

- Pourquoi?

- C'était juste… je me suis souvenu de certains trucs et c'était désagréable. J'étais stupide voilà tout.

- Tu fais souvent des trucs stupides, Blaise, mais te souvenir de ce que ces connards t'ont fait… ce n'est pas stupide.

Blaise essaya vainement de sourire, et son expression dut faire quelque chose à Weasley, puisqu'il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Blaise se raidit à peine avant de reconnaitre l'odeur qui émanait du roux. C'était cette même odeur qui l'avait bercé alors que Weasley le sortait de cet enfer…

- Je veux juste… Commença Blaise avant de se taire.

- Quoi?

- Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie.

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui, et par la lueur de surprise qui s'y promenait, Blaise pouvait deviner que le roux ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise une chose pareille.

- Tu ne gâche pas ma vie.

- Ah ouais? Tu es fâché avec ton meilleur ami. Tu ne parles presque plus à l'amour de ta vie…

- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la priorité.

Blaise secoua doucement la tête, n'essayant même plus de raisonner avec Weasley. C'était inutile. Qu'il hurle, qu'il pleure, qu'il parle raisonnablement, Weasley refusait d'accepter cet argument. Mais, le mulâtre était loin d'être stupide… Il ne voulait pas que le roux perde tout ce qui lui était cher uniquement parce qu'il se sentait responsable du crétin qui s'était fait violer.

- Tu regretteras ces mots, un jour. Souffla Blaise. T'occupes des gens que tu aimes… ce devrait être ça ta priorité.

- C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire.

Le mulâtre ferma péniblement les yeux tout en repoussa fermement Weasley qui le laissa partir sans rechigner.

- Arrête de mentir.

Il en avait marre que les gens lui mentent… Weasley disait cela pour l'instant, mais un jour il partirait… Comme tous les autres…

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci infiniment pour vos belles reviews! Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir!

**Chapitre 10**

Harry s'obligea, pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, a véritablement regardé ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il devait se concentrer à présent, observer chaque minuscule détail qui se déroulait autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de Griffondors qui entrainait une jeune Serpentarde dans un coin sombre. Sans rien dire à Hermione, il se dirigea vers le groupe. Un des Griffondors murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de la Serpentarde qui se mit tout de suite à trembler. Harry n'avait pas besoin davantage pour agir. Il empoigna violemment le Griffondor par la gorge et le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur. Les autres Griffondors le fixaient comme s'il venait de perdre la tête alors que la Serpentarde le regardait en ouvrant la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Demanda-t-il à la Serpentarde sans la regarder.

Le Griffondor, qui semblait avoir deux ans de moins que lui, essayait vainement d'enlever sa main de sa gorge et gigotait comme un imbécile dans sa poigne. Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Il m'a dit… Murmura la Serpentarde. Il m'a demandé si je savais ce qui était arrivé à Pansy Parkinson… Il m'a demandé si je voulais que la même chose m'arrive…

Le Griffondor continuait à gigoter dans sa poigne, mais ses amis ne réagissaient pas, semblant complètement tétanisés par sa présence.

- La prochaine personne qui fait un commentaire comme celui-ci… aura à faire à moi.

Il relâcha alors le jeune Griffondor qui tomba sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Aussitôt, ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui, l'aidant à se relever.

- Harry Potter… Souffla l'un des jeunes. Sa mère… Sa mère était Joanna Black.

Il savait très bien qui était Joanna Black. Il savait qu'elle avait torturé sans le moindre scrupule plusieurs sorciers innocents. Les yeux de la Serpentarde se remplirent d'eau tandis que le regard d'Harry ne la quittait pas.

- Il s'agit de mon premier avertissement. Commença calmement Harry. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi amical.

- Tu m'as presque étranglé! S'indigna le Griffondor qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa respiration.

- Et la prochaine fois j'écraserai ton larynx.

Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le jeune homme qui venait de devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap. Il espérait qu'il réalisait qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il aurait été facile pour lui de lui briser la nuque, mais ce garçon n'était pas un mangemort. Il devait s'en souvenir. Il n'avait pas besoin de tuer qui que ce soit. Il pouvait se contenter de leur faire peur.

- Dégagez. Ordonna Harry.

Le petit groupe partit aussitôt en courant et le brun tendit la main à la jeune fille qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle lui prit la main et ses doigts tremblaient de peur.

- Tout va bien. Ils ne te feront pas le moindre mal.

Elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement de peine avant d'éclater en sanglots, s'écroulant sur sa poitrine. Le corps d'Harry se raidit aussitôt alors qu'une odeur de sang lu montait aux narines. Il n'y avait pas de sang… Il n'y avait pas de sang… Il l'avait sauvé avant que le sang ne soit versé…

- Merci… Merci…

- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?

Elle fit un léger "oui" de la tête, et Harry obtempéra sans se faire prier. Il devait les aider. Il s'agissait de son marché. Il s'agissait de son devoir, de sa destinée. Il devait être là pour eux. Une personne de sauver… pas de victime… elle avait été sauvée.

()()

Blaise essaya vainement de garder les yeux ouverts alors que le professeur McGonagall parlait de quelque chose. Il n'aurait su dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. À quoi cela lui servait-il d'apprendre ces choses? Il n'allait jamais travailler de toute sa vie. Il ne voulait pas de pouvoir ni de gloire. Il voulait simplement s'enfermer dans un appartement et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il voulait de l'alcool et ne plus se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de se lancer un sortilège d'oublie. Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être continuer sa vie… et se faire kidnapper à nouveau pour être torturé afin que son père cède… bien qu'il ne cèderait jamais, il était bien trop honorable pour cela.

- Monsieur Zabini, pouvez-vous répondre à la question?

Le mulâtre leva la tête pour croiser le regard sévère de McGonagall. Pas si sévère que cela en fin de compte. Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu être sévère avec lui après ce qu'il avait traversé? Il n'était qu'une pauvre petite victime… un bien endommagé… une chose fragile qui pouvait bien se permettre de craquer si elle en avait envie. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire avec plaisir.

- Je ne peux pas y répondre.

- Essayez.

- Je ne veux pas essayer.

- Monsieur Zabini.

- Vous n'êtes pas dure d'oreille, Professeur. _**Je ne veux pas essayer**_. Vous pouvez continuer.

McGonagall plissa légèrement les yeux avant de poser la question à un autre élève. Et voilà. Il savait bien qu'elle finirait par le laisser tranquille. Ils finissaient toujours par le laisser tranquille. Il faisait bien trop pitié pour que quiconque ose lui demander de lever le petit doigt. Pauvre Blaise. Pauvre, pauvre Blaise. Il se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Monsieur Zabini! Le cours n'est pas terminé!

- Il l'est pour moi.

Son enseignante ouvrit vainement la bouche, mais Blaise était déjà parti. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant de l'écouter parler. En fait, il ne voulait plus se trouver dans cet endroit. Rien ne le retenait à Poudlard. Hormis le fait qu'il serait obligé de voir son père chaque jour s'il retournait chez lui. Cette idée était suffisante pour qu'il décide de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il espérait tout simplement que Weasley n'entendrait pas parler immédiatement de sa sortie dramatique.

Immédiatement était le mot clé, puisqu'il était évident que Weasley allait en entendre parler. Qui avait donc décidé que ce type était son gardien? L'irritation monta en lui, et elle descendit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. S'il ne voulait pas que Weasley vienne, il n'avait qu'à arrêter d'agir comme une personne en crise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait accomplir en sortant du cours de McGonagall? Son père allait être mis au courant… Weasley allait être mis au courant… Sa psychologue allait être mise au courant… Et ils allaient tous lui en parler… tous le regarder avec cette même lueur de pitié… Ils allaient tous le regarder comme s'il risquait de perdre l'esprit dans les prochaines minutes. Ils allaient exagérer cet évènement… le grossir et le grossir, jusqu'à ce que cela se transforme en "je me suis ouvert les veines en plein milieu du cours".

C'était cela même qui allait arriver et c'était de sa faute. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas agir comme une personne normale? Pourquoi devait-il se comporter comme une pauvre petite victime qui avait besoin d'aide? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il avait survécu non? Il avait déjà eu toute l'aide dont il aurait pu avoir besoin. Il entendit la cloche sonnée et attendit patiemment que Weasley rentre dans sa chambre. Il ne fut nullement déçu. Le roux apparut en ouvrant bruyamment la porte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'était lancé un _aveda kedavra_.

- Je vais bien. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. Le cours était ennuyeux, voilà tout.

- Même si c'est ennuyeux, tu dois tout de même rester. Fit remarquer Weasley, visiblement frustré.

Si cela lui causait tant de frustration d'être en sa présence, pourquoi perdait-il son temps à rester avec lui? Il avait déjà fait son devoir. Il l'avait déjà sauvé. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même à présent.

- Tu n'es pas mon gardien, Weasley. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Ah ouais?

- Oui.

Le roux s'approcha alors de lui et se laissa choir à ses pieds, se mettant sur un genoux et posant les mains de chaque côté de son corps. Blaise ne put que se féliciter lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune envie de donner un coup de poing à Weasley. Ce qui serait arrivé avec n'importe qui d'autres.

- L'éducation est importante.

- C'est toi qui dis ça?

- Ma meilleure amie est un génie.

- Ta meilleure amie ou ta petite-amie?

Le visage de Weasley se renfrogna et Blaise eut l'envie de rouler des paupières face à sa réaction. Quoi? Ne pouvait-il pas dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas?

- J'en ai quelque chose à faire. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Bien évidemment. Approuva Blaise. Votre relation est si ambigüe…

- De toi. Je parle de toi.

Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec tant d'intensité que Blaise sentit un mal de tête se propager dans son crâne. Weasley pouvait bien s'amuser à croire ce qu'il voulait, lui savait pertinemment ce qui se passait en ce moment.

- Tu veux me sauver. Cracha Blaise.

- N'est-ce pas normal?

Le mulâtre fut tenté de l'envoyer se faire foutre, mais retint péniblement la rage dans son ventre. Cette lubie de Weasley disparaîtrait bien assez tôt, et il aurait enfin finalement la paix. Il serait enfin seul… avec ses cauchemars. Seulement lui et ses cauchemars…

- Absolument normal. Typique même.

Weasley dut remarquer le sarcasme dans sa voix, puisqu'il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Je suis là pour toi.

- Bien évidemment. Maintenant, va-t-en.

- Tu as encore des cours.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

Les yeux bleus se promenèrent avec insistance sur son visage avant que le Griffondor n'hoche fermement la tête.

- Je vais rester. Tu peux dormir.

- Alors quoi? Tu es le gardien de mes nuits?

- Tu as des cauchemars.

- Et alors? Je parie que même un héros comme toi en a.

Le visage de Weasley se durcit et il se redressa brusquement. Blaise ne put qu'ouvrir grand les yeux, ignorant à quoi s'attendre de ce comportement.

- Les tiens sont pires. Fit remarquer le rouquin.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis le seul à avoir été victime de la guerre? Ah oui… j'oubliais… tout le monde a été touché, alors _**pourquoi tu ne me laisserais pas respirer**_!? Finit par hurler Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'expression sur le visage du Griffondor était grave et le mulâtre ne put que fermer les yeux et lui tourner le dos. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ses cauchemars. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de la lettre que son père lui avait envoyé. Il comprenait, d'accord? Il ne lui en voulait pas. Maintenant, pouvait-il le laisser tranquille?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas?

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsque les bras de Weasley le ramenèrent contre son corps. Contre sa volonté, son corps se détendit alors que la chaleur du roux l'enveloppait.

- Je ne partirai jamais.

- Menteur.

Blaise n'avait aucune envie d'argumenter avec Weasley, ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver s'il ne s'endormit pas dans les prochaines minutes. Il ne se fit pas prier.

()()

Cinq groupes avaient essayé d'attaquer des Serpentards. Harry mit rapidement la carte des maraudeurs dans sa poche tout en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité. Cinq groupes avaient essayé d'attaquer des Serpentards. Combien essaieraient encore durant la nuit? Il allait devoir prendre des mesures drastiques.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu encore dans la salle commune? Demanda doucement Hermione tout en poussant un bâillement.

- Je ne peux pas dormir. Je vais me promener.

- Fais attention.

Le Survivant hocha fermement la tête avant de sortir de la salle des Griffondors. Il allait devoir patrouiller toute la nuit… toutes les nuits à venir… Il était en guerre après tout.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci infiniment pour vos belles reviews! Cela fait toujours énormément plaisir!

**Chapitre 11**

C'est la main tremblante qu'Harry avala sans hésiter la potion qui lui permettait de rester réveiller. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'endormir s'il ne l'avalait? Il devait patrouiller… chaque nuit… juste pour être sur. Le mot commençait déjà à sortir… Les gens savaient maintenant que personne n'avait le droit d'attaquer qui que ce soit en l'honneur d'une guerre qui n'allait jamais prendre fin. Le brun attendit patiemment que la potion fasse effet, fermant péniblement les yeux. Il devait rester réveiller. Cette mission était encore plus difficile que l'autre. Au moins, pendant l'autre guerre, il avait été en mesure de dormir quelques nuits. Ron et Hermione étaient là pour prendre la relève, mais maintenant… Sa respiration se calma enfin et il se redressa rapidement. Malfoy avait raison, il y avait véritablement une guerre dans cette école. Une guerre que les professeurs ne pouvaient pas gagner. Une guerre que lui seul pouvait mener. Il sortit brusquement de la salle de bain et fixa pendant quelques secondes le lit vide de Ron. Cela faisait combien de jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le roux? Il l'ignorait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il devait simplement agir. Il sortit alors de son dortoir afin de rejoindre Hermione. Sa meilleure amie le regarda de haut en bas avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Harry, quelle est la date?

Le brun cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Quelle date? De toute évidence, ils avaient des cours, donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la fin de semaine… Il n'y avait pas encore de neige à l'extérieur, donc il était encore au début de l'année…

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

- Tu ne dors pas, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais chaque soir?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne dors pas?

- Les cernes en-dessous de tes yeux. Répondit calmement Hermione. Tu ne dors pas. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Les lèvres d'Harry se pincèrent avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas dire à Hermione qu'une minuscule guerre se préparait à l'intérieur même de l'école. Elle avait mérité ce moment de paix. Elle avait sué, tué, saigné pour cette paix. Elle méritait d'en profiter sans le moindre souci.

- Rien.

- Menteur.

La jeune Griffondore poussa un long soupir avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la Grande Salle. Harry sortit discrètement sa carte des maraudeurs et repéra aussitôt un attroupement de Griffondors autour d'un Serpentard. Merde.

- Je dois y aller. Déclara-t-il.

- Harry, si tu ne dors pas, tu dois au moins manger!

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui donner une réponse avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la bataille. Il devait s'agir d'une bataille ou de quelque chose d'horrible.

- Arrêtez tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il en apercevant les Griffondors entrain de frapper un Serpentard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon, qui semblait avoir essayé de se défendre s'il devait en juger par ses poings ensanglantés. Le Serpentard lui lança un sourire hideux.

- Potter, le Sauveur. Cracha-t-il.

- Harry! Il nous disait… Il nous disait que son père avait tué des centaines de moldus… que lui aussi en aurait fait de même! Il le méritait! C'est pour ça que tu t'es battu!

Était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était battu? Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait fait. Était-ce parce que Maugrey Fol'œil le lui avait dit? Était-ce à cause de la prophétie? Était-ce à cause de son éthique morale? Ce qui était bien… ce qui était mal… Le blanc ou le noir… Il s'avança alors du Serpentard et le souleva sans ménagement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'agissait probablement d'un de ces types qui s'amusaient à intimider les plus jeunes. Il reconnaissait ce regard qui hurlait l'amour de la haine.

- Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-il placidement.

- Son nom est Benjamin Hurley! S'exclama un Griffondor derrière lui.

- Hurley, je vais aller dire à ton préfet ce que tu as fait… et tu vas être puni pour tes actions. Vous autres, partez.

Le Serpentard semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire alors que ces camarades le fixaient comme s'il venait de les trahir. Tout semblait bien moins complexe lorsqu'il y avait la guerre. Les mangemorts étaient les méchants, les aurors, les gens. Tout était simple et limpide. Maintenant… que devait-il dire? Que devait-il faire? Est-ce qu'il donnait l'impression que les Griffondors étaient faibles en laissant ce Hurley partir? Il relâcha alors le Serpentard.

- Laisse tomber, je ne dirais rien à ton préfet.

Avant qu'Hurley ne puisse lui lancer une réplique acerbe, Harry lui donna un tel coup de poing que l'une de ses dents revola. Il n'y avait même pas de colère en lui, même de haine. Il n'y en avait plus depuis longtemps… Il n'avait pas besoin d'émotions fortes pour réagir. Il avait uniquement besoin d'une raison… d'une guerre… Hurley se mit alors à pleurer et Harry se saisit de lui par la gorge, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- La prochaine fois que tu dis une chose pareille… Je te couperai la langue, ainsi tu ne pourras plus jamais dire quelque chose de mal. Va-t-en.

Hurley partit alors en courant sous les rires des quelques Griffondors qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Le brun se tourna alors vers eux, et le regard qu'il leur lança fut suffisant pour qu'ils se taisent.

- Retournez en classe.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'hausser le ton. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu qu'il était seul dans le couloir, il se laissa choir au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas se poser des questions sur le bien et le mal, quand il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la date. Cela faisait combien de jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi? 4? 5? 15? Il n'avait plus de notion du temps… Il devait seulement… Il devait seulement protéger. Servir. Sauver. Sauver. Sauver. Il était le Survivant parce qu'il devait aider les autres à survivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Maugrey qui était mort pendant la guerre. Tant de personnes étaient mortes pendant la guerre… Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler comme un fou. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Pourquoi personne ne lui disait ce qu'il devait faire? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de prophétie pour lui expliquer le chemin qu'il devait prendre? Protéger? Protéger qui? Protéger quoi? Protéger comment? Être le Sauveur? Mais de qui? Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir se calmer. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire une crise de panique. Est-ce que sa crise allait aider quelqu'un? Sauver quelqu'un? Il ne pouvait pas paniquer. Vigilance constante… Vigilance constante…

()()()

Encore une potion à la bouche… Harry la prenait 4 fois par jour à présent. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ça lui était déjà arrivé après tout. Il était entrain de devenir un drogué. Un junkie. Et il savait que le moment où on forcerait toute cette drogue à sortir de son corps… Un frisson le traversa en se souvenant de la dernière fois. Cette pièce chaude… suffocante… la douleur qui semblait sortir par chaque cellule de son corps… Cela avait une des rares fois où il avait pleuré pour lui-même. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Pour l'instant, il devait endurer… Jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, ensuite il pourrait dormir. Il pourrait dormir pendant une semaine entière. Il ne serait pas obligé de patrouiller pendant la nuit, ni parfois pendant les cours… Il serait enfin en paix… Il sortit alors de la toilette et tomba nez à nez avec Ron. Son meilleur ami écarquilla les yeux en l'observant.

- Tu ressembles à un zombie. Souffla-t-il, visiblement estomaqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut tenté d'éclater de rire, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Devrait-il augmenter la dose de sa potion contre le sommeil? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il savait les informations importantes pour fonctionner. Il était le Sauveur. Il y avait une guerre cachée. Voilà ce qu'il devait savoir.

- Tu n'es pas trop occupé avec Zabini?

Ron sembla complètement pris au dépourvu et Harry en profita pour sortir de leur dortoir. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, la jeune fille se dirigea, au pas de course, dans sa direction, et il ne put que détourner les yeux, déjà irrité par ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Harry… tu ressembles à un zombie. Fit-elle remarquer.

- Ron et toi êtes vraiment faits pour être ensemble, vous dites la même chose. Siffla le brun.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à rien du tout. Hermione l'arrêta lorsqu'il voulut partir et prit son visage entre ses mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu prends de la drogue. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne prends pas de la drogue. Répliqua Harry. Je prends une potion pour rester réveiller. C'est tout.

- Combien de fois par jour?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

- Harry!

- Regarde, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas de vie, d'accord? Juste… laisse-moi tranquille.

Il sortit alors précipitamment de la salle commune, essayant désespérément de retrouver son sang froid. Noël… Il pouvait continuer jusqu'à Noël, pas vrai? Il en était capable… Il en était capable… Quelqu'un lui prit soudainement le bras, et il fut à deux secondes de lui asséner un coup de poing, d'ailleurs celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du nez de Malfoy. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il baissait la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Malfoy? J'aurais pu te faire mal.

- Tu ressembles…

- Laisse-moi deviner… à un zombie. Peu importe.

La main du blond refusait de quitter son poignet, donc il ne put partir comme il aurait tant voulu le faire. Le Serpentard s'approcha un peu plus de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, Potter. Souffla-t-il, visiblement désarçonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Demanda Harry, exaspéré.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué? Pourquoi es-tu si agressif? Pourquoi…

- Attends une seconde! Je suis en **guerre**, tu me l'as dit, toi-même. Désolé si je n'ai pas le temps de pomponner et d'être de bonne humeur!

Les yeux argentés le fixaient comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui se déroulait. Peut-être que Malfoy ne comprenait véritablement pas. Était-ce vraiment si surprenant? Il n'avait jamais été un soldat. Voldemort avait, certes, été vivre chez lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu à se battre. Était-ce vraiment si étonnant qu'il ne comprenait rien? Absolument rien?

- Potter, tu sembles sur le point…

- Quoi?

- Tu sembles sur le point de craquer.

Le Griffondor se mit alors à rire avant de poser son front contre sa main.

- Malfoy… est-ce que les Serpentards se font moins attaquer depuis que je suis là?

- Oui…

- N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais?

- … Oui…

- Alors, sois content et ferme-là. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'analyses… Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. _**Je suis le Sauveur**_.

Malfoy semblait complètement tétanisé par lui, et Harry était à deux secondes de lui foutre un coup de poing. N'était-ce pas ça qu'il voulait de lui? N'était-ce pas cela qu'il attendait de lui? Que voulait-il qu'il fasse exactement? Que voulait-il de lui exactement? Devait-il sauver tout le monde tout en maintenant un sourire Colgate? Croyait-il qu'il était un super-héros? _**Parce qu'il ne l'était pas**_. Il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour les sentiments et les émotions des personnes autour de lui. Il était le Sauveur.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente de pouvoir ENFIN vous annoncer que je recommencerai à écrire chaque semaine, puisque j'ai fini ma session à l'université! Je suis LIBRE! Je recommencerai aussi à répondre aux reviews ^^!

**Chapitre 12**

Harry n'aurait su expliquer pour quelle raison toutes ces personnes se trouvaient autour de lui… Il n'aurait pu expliquer la raison pour laquelle sa main était pleine de sang alors qu'un Serdaigle, dont il ignorait le nom, se tenait la joue en pleurant. Il pouvait voir, comme dans un brouillard, que Malfoy et Hermione le regardaient, semblant les deux horrifiés. Pourquoi étaient-ils donc horrifiés? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ce regard? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir… il voulait simplement dormir… Dormir ou encore prendre la potion qui lui permettait de garder les idées claires. Une dose… encore une seule dose… juste pour qu'il aille mieux… juste pour que le vie soit plus belle… juste pour qu'il puisse faire son devoir…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama bruyamment la voix du professeur Rogue.

Pourquoi le professeur Rogue était-il là? Ne s'agissait-il pas de la nuit? Les enseignants n'étaient-ils pas censés dormir? De toute façon, ils ne servaient absolument à rien dans cette guerre. Il était le seul qui pouvait faire quelque chose… changer quelque chose… Malfoy le lui avait bien dit non? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond qui semblait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi estomaqué? Merlin… Pourquoi il y avait-il donc tant de bruits autour de lui? Ne méritait-il pas une minute de silence? Juste une minute de silence afin de pouvoir fermer les yeux? Non! S'il fermait les yeux, d'autres personnes allaient mourir… D'autres personnes allaient avoir mal. Il était le Sauveur. Il était le Sauveur. Il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait toujours garder les yeux ouverts. Vigilance constante… Vigilance constante… Il posa vivement la main sur son front, s'empêchant péniblement de ne pas fermer les yeux et tout laisser tomber. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha alors de lui, les lèvres pincées.

- Monsieur Potter. Que se passe-t-il?

Malgré lui, Harry se mit à rire.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Enfin, maintenant il n'en savait rien. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle il avait frappé ce Serdaigle. Peut-être avait-il fait du mal à quelqu'un. Peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose d'horrible. Peut-être avait-il halluciné une action répréhensible. Ah bordel… il s'en fichait… Il tourna alors le dos à Rogue, bien décidé à continuer à patrouiller. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici.

- Monsieur Potter, restez ici.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'écouter Rogue. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il n'avait plus besoin d'un adulte pour le guider. Il n'avait plus besoin d'un adulte pour lui dire quoi faire. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait qui il était. Il savait ce qu'il avait à savoir. La main de Rogue s'abattit alors sur son épaule et l'obligea à faire volte-face. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le touche et, contre sa volonté, son poing vint s'abattre durement sur la joue de son professeur. Oh Merlin… Que venait-il de faire? Son rire redoubla alors dans sa gorge alors que Rogue le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il protégeait les innocents. Il protégeait tout le monde. Il protégeait… Il sauvait… Il était le Survivant. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il avait promis… À qui? À qui avait-il promis de faire tout cela? À Malfoy? À Maugrey? À lui-même? À sa destinée?

- Potter… Déclara fermement Rogue. Venez avec moi.

- Je suis **occupé**.

Sa voix était sortie un peu plus agressive qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Ah bordel… Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Quelle était la date? Quel était le jour? S'agissait-il de la nuit? S'agissait-il du printemps? De l'hiver? De la fin du monde? La fin… La fin… La fin de tout… Il entendit Rogue marmonner quelque chose et, soudainement, il se sentait tomber… tomber au plus profond de l'abysse… tomber jusqu'à oublier enfin son nom… oublier enfin son nom…

()()()()

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et cligna stupidement des paupières en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce plongée dans le noir, à l'exception du rond de lumière qui l'entourait. Où se trouvait-il? Il se souvenait du professeur Rogue qui avait dû lui lancer un sort. Alors quoi? Il l'avait enfermé dans un donjon? N'était-ce pas un peu extrême comme réaction? Il regarda alors sa main ensanglantée et fronça les sourcils. Il avait frappé le Serdaigle… Il avait aussi frappé le professeur Rogue… Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il les avait frappé. D'accord. Il devait y avoir une raison à cela. Il était le Sauveur. Il était le seul qui pouvait sauver le monde sorcier. N'était-ce pas ce que les gens n'avaient cessé de lui dire?

- Qui es-tu? Demanda soudainement une voix amusée à côté de lui.

Le brun eut à peine le temps de se tourner que la personne mystérieuse disparaissait déjà, ne laissant derrière elle que la trace d'un sourire. Merde alors… Où se trouvait-il exactement? Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, pas vrai? Un sourire railleur se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée…. La fin du grand Harry Potter, enfermé parmi les fous. Hilarant… absolument hilarant. Il devait voir le côté positif des choses, au moins il serait en mesure de dormir.

- Qui es-tu? Répéta la voix.

Peut-être méritait-il vraiment d'être enfermé dans un hôpital. Peut-être entendait-il des voix à présent. L'humour de la situation continua à le faire ricaner. Le Sauveur enfermé… Peut-être écriraient-ils une chanson le concernant.

"Le Sauveur enfermé

N'a pas pu garder toute sa tête

Quelle tristesse pour les pauvre crétins

Qui espérait un modèle de vertu pour leurs chérubins"

Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre talent artistique.

- Qui es-tu?

- Harry Potter.

Il espérait ainsi que la voix mystérieuse se montrerait et qu'ainsi il aurait un peu de compagnie dans cet endroit. Après tout, s'il fallait qu'il soit fou, il préférait l'être en groupe. Ou bien était-ce plus intelligent de dormir, enfin? Mais, il n'avait pas sommeil. Pour une fois en… Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps, il n'avait aucunement sommeil. Comme cela était étrange. Il avait fallu qu'il soit interné pour retrouver la sérénité.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je viens de te le dire.

Cette voix était bien dure d'oreille. Ou bien peut-être n'avait-elle pas d'oreille. Ah comme il s'en fichait… "Qui es-tu?". Il était Harry Potter. Mais qui était Harry Potter? Qui était ce garçon aux cheveux impossibles à coiffer?

- Je suis le Sauveur. Rectifia-t-il.

- Qui es-tu?

N'était-il toujours pas assez précis? Il était le Sauveur. Le Sauveur de quoi?

- Je suis le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Qui es-tu?

Toujours pas assez précis. Hé bien, il ne pouvait pas être plus précis que cela. Il était le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Il était le Sauveur qui n'avait pas le choix d'être le Sauveur. Il était le Sauveur que toutes les victimes obligeaient à agir. Il était le Sauveur qui se battait pour… Cette pensée lui donna une pause. Pourquoi se battait-il? Contre l'injustice? Pas assez précis. Après tout, il ne se battait pas pour améliorer le condition des elfes de maison. L'injustice…

- Je suis le Sauveur qui devait sauver le monde sorcier de Voldemort.

- Qui **es**-tu?

La voix mystérieuse avait insisté sur le "es"? Pourquoi? Le présent… ce mot était au présent… Qui était-il présentement? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'une personne pouvait brusquement changer. Il pouvait être une chose un jour et être une autre chose un autre jour?

- Je suis le Sauveur qui essaye de protéger le monde sorcier… contre une menace…

Quelle menace? Les mangemorts étaient emprisonnés ou morts. Voldemort était mort. Quelle était la menace? Les Griffondors? Les Serpentards? Les Serdaigles? Les Poufsouffles? Qui était la menace?

- Je suis le Sauveur… qui ne veut pas être le Sauveur… mais qui doit sauver le monde sorcier contre une menace… la menace de l'injustice… la menace de la guerre… la menace des séquelles laissées par Voldemort.

Il se redressa alors d'un coup. Il pouvait presque la voir à présent… Cette définition de ce qu'il était… cette définition qui l'aiderait enfin à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quand avait-il donc pris le temps de réfléchir? Il n'avait jamais eu à s'asseoir et à déterminer qui était l'ennemi. La menace était Voldemort et les mangemorts voilà tout, mais maintenant… Qui était l'ennemi?

- Cette menace… cette menace n'a pas de nom. Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Je me fais une idée, et elle change de forme. _**Elle n'arrête pas de changer de forme**_.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis le Sauveur qui ne veut pas être le Sauveur… Je suis celui qui se bat contre une menace qui n'a pas de corps… qui peut changer de forme et de visage… elle peut prendre le visage de mon pire ennemi et de mon meilleur ami…

- Qui es-**tu**?

"Tu"? Pourquoi parlait-il du "tu"? Il avait déjà dit qui il était. Il était le Sauveur. Qui avait décidé qu'il était le Sauveur? Une prophétie voilà tout. Une prophétie avait décidé qu'il n'aurait jamais un seul moment de répit. Une prophétie avait décidé qu'il ne serait jamais ce qu'il voulait être.

- Je suis le Sauveur qui n'est qu'un pantin. Je suis le Sauveur qui ne sait pas comment réfléchir. Je suis le Sauveur qui a besoin d'un maître pou lui dire quoi faire.

Une prophétie… Une prophétie pour lui dire QUI était son ennemi? Pour mettre, finalement, un visage à cet adversaire.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis le Sauveur qui n'a jamais eu de choix… Je suis le Sauveur qui ne veut pas avoir de choix. Maintenant… Je dois choisir mon ennemi… Je dois choisir mes victimes… Je dois choisir mes combats…

Son cœur était lourd… si lourd… Pourquoi était-il si lourd? Il baissa alors douloureusement la tête.

- Je suis un faible qu'on oblige à être le Sauveur.

Qui l'obligeait? Malfoy? Non. S'il n'avait pas voulu… S'il ne l'avait pas voulu…

- Je suis le Sauveur qui ne sait pas comment être le Sauveur. Je ne sais pas comment prendre mes propres décisions. Je ne sais pas comment être mon propre maître. Je ne sais pas ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Je veux aider. Je veux protéger. Je ne veux plus me voiler le visage, mais je ne sais pas contre qui je dois me battre. Je ne sais rien faire, hormis lancer l'éclair vert. Je suis l'indécision, je suis la faiblesse, je suis la lâcheté, je suis…

- Qui es-tu?

Qui était-il? Dans son ensemble?

- Je suis… Je suis le courage, je suis la force, je suis le sacrifice…_** Je ne suis pas simplifiable**_. Je ne suis pas le blanc, je ne suis pas le noir. Je suis le gris.

Son regard se posa alors sur ses mains couvertes de sang et il crispa les dents.

- Je ne suis pas celui qui peut porter le jugement. Je ne suis pas le blanc, je ne suis pas le noir. Je comprends la haine et la colère. Je ne suis pas la justice. Je suis la défense. Je suis le combat. _**Je suis la guerre**_.

Il s'étendit alors sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il avait essayé d'être le tribunal. Il ne pouvait pas être juge. Il était le bourreau. Il était le combattant. Il était incapable de savoir ce qui était bien de ce qui était mal. Il était trop gris pour ça. Frapper un Serpentard était mal… mais, que dire lorsque ce Serpentard disait vouloir soutenir Voldemort? Frapper un Griffondor était mal, mais que faire lorsque celui-ci disait que tous les Serpentards étaient des mangemorts en devenir? Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation. Il ne savait pas comment porter un jugement… comment donner un châtiment…

- Je ne suis pas tout puissant.

- Qui es-tu?

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant la lumière qui l'entourait doucement.

- Je ne suis pas le Sauveur.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis Harry… juste Harry.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… quelle bonheur… Je peux écrire DEUX CHAPITRES dans une semaine (pleure de joie). Cette année a été si horrible avec l'université et mes deux emplois (fatigue extrême beurk), mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul travail (besoin de repos avant de faire une crise de nerfs). Alors me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (J'ai trop regardé Pokémon sérieusement…)

**Chapitre 13**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut accueilli par le visage inquiet de Madame Pomfrey. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire, mais ses lèvres refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il arrête de mentir pendant cinq secondes et qu'il accepte qui il était véritablement… Il ignorait à quel point son subconscient était tordu pour lui faire halluciner une petite voix… Peu importe. Il savait maintenant… Il savait qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les réponses… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur Rogue et il ne put s'empêcher de blêmir. Et il savait qu'il allait se faire massacrer par son professeur pour avoir osé le frapper.

- Professeur… Commença-t-il doucement. Je…

- Peu importe Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bridés du professeur Rogue. Ça y est… la fin du monde était véritablement sur le point d'arriver. Ou bien peut-être qu'il devait véritablement avoir une face d'enterrement…

- Je… Je me sens bien.

Ce qui était fort étrange. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était mort de fatigue et sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs. Pourtant, il se sentait parfaitement reposé… Comme s'il avait dormi pendant des mois…

- Vous avez dormi pendant une semaine entière Monsieur Potter.

Harry faillit avaler sa salive de travers en entendant cela. Dormir pendant une semaine entière? Un frisson d'horreur le traversa en pensant à ce qui avait dû arriver dans les couloirs pendant qu'il faisait sa petite sieste de santé. Il avait beau ne pas être le Sauveur… cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se mettre la tête dans le sable et ignorer les problèmes qui polluaient Poudlard. Le brun se redressa alors lentement et grimaça en sentant un mal de tête lui vriller le cerveau. Super… vraiment super…

- Je sais que vous vous êtes amusé à jouer aux super-héros. Poursuivit son professeur. Hé bien que je sois convaincu qu'un masque et une épée magique vous iraient à merveille… ce ne sera plus nécessaire.

- Vous plaisantez Professeur! Protesta Harry.

- Il y a des enseignants.

- Et vous avez si bien travaillé… comment pourrais-je imaginer que vous aillez besoin d'aide!

Les yeux mauves du professeur se plissèrent sous la colère et Harry ne put qu'attendre patiemment le moment où il allait lui lancer une réplique acerbe. À sa grande surprise, le métisse sembla calmer sa rage, se contentant de le fixer glacialement.

- Monsieur Potter… Le corps enseignant fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour arranger les choses.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Nous le savons parfaitement. Par contre, ce n'est pas en vous ruinant la santé que vous nous serez utile.

Rogue se massa alors la tempe tout en fermant les yeux. Harry ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Ce n'est pas en frappant et en menaçant tout ce qui bouge que vous arriverez à faire une différence.

- Ils ont peur de moi!

- N'était-ce pas la tactique du Seigneur des ténèbres? Et nous savons, tous les deux, comment cela s'est terminé.

Le métisse lui aurait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'Harry aurait été moins choqué. Il n'était pas comme Voldemort! Il… Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement. Pourquoi argumentait-il avec Rogue? Il savait déjà que ses méthodes n'étaient pas adéquates. Il n'était pas la justice… Un coup de poing n'était pas la justice.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide, Professeur Rogue.

- Vous aussi Potter. Répliqua l'ancien Serpentard. Si vous désirez aider votre école, commencez d'abord par être en bonne santé.

- Je ne peux pas… Souffla Harry. Je ne peux pas ignorer toute la merde qui se déroule autour de moi. Je l'ai déjà fait et une fille s'est suicidée à cause de ça!

Le professeur Rogue lui tourna brusquement le dos, et Harry pouvait clairement voir que son corps était tendu comme une flèche. Il n'allait certainement pas mentir à cet homme. Il n'allait pas faire comme s'il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. Il pouvait faire une différence. Il ignorait comment faire cette différence. Pour une fois… Pour une fois, il avait le choix. Et il allait le faire. Personne n'allait l'empêcher de prendre sa destinée en mains.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous Monsieur Potter? Demanda calmement le professeur Rogue, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Je suis l'arme de la justice… Il faut juste que je trouve cette justice…

- Vous n'êtes pas une **arme** Potter.

Harry faillit éclater de rire en entendant cela. Il était une arme sans maître voilà tout. Une arme puissante et dangereuse qui ne savait pas prendre ses propres décisions. Il allait devoir apprendre à faire ses propres choix… et n'était-ce pas déjà assez terrifiant comme cela? Il n'avait pas besoin des sermons de Rogue pour l'embrouiller de nouveau.

- Reposez-vous. Ordonna son enseignant.

Et il le quitta sans la moindre parole supplémentaire. Harry n'allait certainement pas protester contre un peu plus de sommeil.

()()()()

Ce fut en sentant une main délicate se poser sur sa poitrine qu'Harry rouvrit les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Malfoy se trouvait devant lui, ses cheveux d'or blanc semblaient briller dans la lumière. Allait-il vraiment commencer à devenir poétique alors qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie? Pouvait-il être encore plus ridicule?

- Salut. Croassa-t-il stupidement.

La main du blond se crispa sur sa poitrine et Harry eut peur, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il se mette à pleurer. Mais les yeux de Malfoy restaient parfaitement secs bien que trop intenses sur sa personne. Il avait envie de se tordre sous la gêne, mais il n'osait pas bouger… En fait, il n'osait même pas respirer. Que se passait-il, bon sang!

- Tu as failli mourir. Souffla le blond.

- J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois dans ma vie, mais cette fois-ci… non. J'étais simplement…

- Malade. Fatigué.

- Exactement.

Une part de lui avait envie d'expliquer à Malfoy qu'il avait enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il devait prendre ses propres décisions… qu'il devait devenir une arme pensante, mais le blond le fixait d'une telle façon qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu as failli mourir, et, moi, je n'ai rien fait. Poursuivit le Serpentard. Comme d'habitude.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Je suis… toujours comme ça… inutile… Je crois aider et ensuite…

Il se secoua alors la tête, son visage emplit de… Harry n'aurait su le dire. Malfoy avait toujours été difficile à lire. Son visage semblait aussi lisse que le marbre… aussi magnifique et aussi froid…

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Protesta Harry. J'ai choisi cette situation.

La main de Drago remonta alors jusqu'à sa nuque, là où se trouvait la cicatrice qu'il avait eu en le sauvant des mangemorts. Harry ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Pourquoi réagissait-il autant à la présence de Malfoy? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer…

- Je suis désolé parce que j'ai fait comme tous les autres.

Un sourire amer se forma alors sur les lèvres délicates.

- J'ai agi comme si tu n'étais pas humain. Je n'ai vu que ce que je voulais voir. C'est assez ridicule.

- Malfoy… Tu n'es certainement pas le premier.

- Je suis désolé Potter. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Pour une fois.

Le blond se releva alors et Harry ne put qu'admirer la grâce avec laquelle il exécutait tous ses gestes. Avait-il donc l'air si faible que personne ne voulait lui donner la moindre responsabilité? Avait-il eu l'air d'un dangereux psychopathe? Rogue et Malfoy essayaient d'être gentils avec lui… de le ménager… Venait-il de passer de Sauveur à Victime? Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, les lèvres de Malfoy se posèrent sur sa joue. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la main que le blond lui tournait le dos et disparaissait de sa vue. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Les gens n'acceptaient-ils pas la complexité? S'il n'était pas un héros… devait-il être, automatiquement, une petite victime sans défense? Était-il obligé de se sentir aussi… inutile?

()()()()

Severus s'assit lentement en face de le professeur McGonagall. Il ne pensait être capable un jour de se faire à l'idée que ce n'était plus Albus qui se trouvait derrière ce bureau. Bien que Minerva remplissait parfaitement son rôle… Non, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'Albus avait été à sa place pendant des années… L'homme qui lui avait donné une chance malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises n'était plus de ce monde…

- Comment va Monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

- Physiquement, il ira bien dans quelques jours. Mentalement…

Le métisse ne savait pas quel diagnostic il était censé donner. Il n'avait jamais été proche de Potter. Il n'avait jamais essayé d'être proche de lui. Il ressemblait bien trop, physiquement parlant, à James Potter pour qu'il soit confortable en sa présence. N'était-il pas ridicule? Être mal à l'aise en face d'un _**enfant**_… Ignorer les besoins d'un enfant à cause de ses propres démons… Ridicule… absolument ridicule.

- Il pense qu'il est une arme. Il pense qu'il doit sauver le monde entier. Cet enfant ne peut qu'aller vers la destruction.

Comme toute cette école d'ailleurs. Severus mourrait d'envie de laisser sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Les intimidations se multipliaient dans l'école, mais… comment agir à propos de cela? Punir l'intimidateur? Certes… mais ensuite? L'intimidateur avait une retenue pendant quelques jours et revenait contre sa victime, encore plus en colère et encore plus cruel… Et était-ce même une bonne chose de punir l'intimidateur? Ne fallait-il pas l'aider? Essayer de comprendre la raison qui le poussait à infliger de la douleur à ceux qui l'entouraient? Fallait-il punir un enfant pour en sauver un autre? Il y avait-il un moyen de les sauver? Bien évidemment, il y avait des enfants qui étaient naturellement cruels et qui aimaient infliger la douleur, mais il y en avait d'autres qui le faisaient par colère… par dépit… par frustration… Ne fallait-il pas les aider? Comment? Et puis, quelles victimes osaient véritablement dénoncer son intimidateur? Son impuissance lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Que pouvait-il donc faire dans cette foutue situation? Il n'y avait pas assez de personnel. Il n'y avait que dix psychologues dans une école ayant près de mille élèves… des élèves qui avaient vu la guerre… qui avaient entendu parler de la guerre… qui souffraient en permanence… Il se massa douloureusement la tempe alors que Minerva posait son menton sur ses mains jointes.

- Nous avons besoin d'un professeur contre les forces du mal.

Severus hocha doucement la tête et attendit que Minerva nomme le futur enseignant. La directrice hésita pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se racler la gorge.

- Je sais que cela ne te fera pas plaisir, Severus, et j'en suis infiniment désolé.

Le métisse n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication pour savoir qui elle allait nommer. Il obligea son visage à ne pas afficher la moindre expression avant d'hocher la tête.

- Black peut nous être utile. Déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre. Il a vécu la guerre… Il a perdu dans cette guerre… Il peut comprendre les élèves. Et peut-être qu'une figure parentale sera utile pour Harry Potter.

- Je suis… impressionnée Severus.

Il y a de cela une semaine, il n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille, mais en voyant Harry Potter s'écrouler… en voyant son impuissance, sa rage… Si même le Survivant n'allait pas bien… Cela voulait dire que cette école était sur le point de s'écrouler. Qu'il ne le veuille ou non, le monde sorcier tout entier avait le regard braqué sur Harry Potter, le Sauveur. S'il s'écroulait… S'il devait finir interner ou fou… Il ne savait pas comment le monde réagirait. N'était-ce pas ridicule? Pourquoi fallait-il donner autant d'importance à un enfant? Combien de temps cela prendrait-il avant qu'il ne s'écroule sous toute cette pression? Si Black pouvait l'aider… Il était un enseignant avant toute chose. Il n'avait pas le choix…

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 14**

Harry ignorait ce qu'il devait dire exactement alors que Ron et Hermione le fixaient en silence. Il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche et que leur regard se remplisse de pitié comme tous les autres regards qui s'étaient posés sur lui. Quelle ironie… Mais quelle ironie… Au moment où il décidait de devenir l'arme parfaite, tout le monde commençait à le traiter comme s'il était une délicate poupée de porcelaine… Comme s'il allait se briser si quelqu'un avait le malheur de crier sur lui.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Harry Potter. Souffla Hermione.

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que sa meilleure amie se penchait dans sa direction et posait la tête sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'Hermione n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, mais cette position ne faisait que lui faire réaliser à quel point il avait dû lui faire peur… Super… Vraiment super… Il n'avait aucune envie de l'inquiéter. Il allait bien maintenant. Il comprenait maintenant. Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'être utile, mais de la manière dont il s'y était pris auparavant. Il devait accepter le rôle qu'il pouvait prendre et non celui que les autres voulaient lui imposer. Il ne pouvait pas être le juge, mais il pouvait être la main de la justice. Le tueur dans l'ombre… Ça… il pouvait le faire. il refusait que quiconque le voit comme la princesse qui devait être sauvé. Il ne l'était pas et ne l'avait jamais été.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Et il savait qu'il s'adressait uniquement à Hermione. Ron ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui. En fait, Ron ne semblait être capable de s'inquiéter que pour Blaise Zabini. Comme si toute son attention tournait autour du mulâtre. Une part d'Harry ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Il n'avait aucunement besoin qu'une autre personne le regarde comme s'il n'était qu'une pauvre petite victime innocente.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Demanda soudainement le roux.

Harry leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui semblait ignorer où se mettre. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas être là. Peut-être voulait-il partir vers Zabini. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le temps de se poser des questions sur sa santé. Hé bien… Il ne lui avait certainement pas demandé de venir.

- Parce que quelqu'un devait agir. Déclara-t-il froidement.

La tête d'Hermione se releva et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Toute la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Ron redoubla en pensant à la douleur que celui-ci infligeait à Hermione. Ce n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi… Ron n'était pas supposé passer chaque instant de sa vie à s'inquiéter pour Zabini. Son monde n'était pas censé tourner autour du mulâtre. Il poussa un soupir et se décida à ignorer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé de toute façon. Ron était censé finir avec Hermione et lui était censé avoir la paix… N'était-ce pas ironique? Lui se trouvait à l'infirmerie à cause d'un manque de sommeil causé par un abus de drogue et Ron était obnubilé par Blaise Zabini. Quant à Hermione…

- Pas de cette façon Harry. Pas au détriment de ton bien-être. Souffla-t-elle. Tu dois penser à toi maintenant.

Il aurait voulu éclater de rire, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione accepterait cette réaction. Sa meilleure amie serait plutôt du genre à lui lancer un regard empli de pitié et de mécontentement. Bordel…

- La guerre est terminée. Poursuivit Ron. Tu ne devrais pas…

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis. Fit remarquer Harry. Va donc t'enfermer dans une chambre avec Zabini. C'est tout ce que tu veux faire en ce moment.

Le silence se figea autour d'eux et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur la situation entre Ron et Zabini. De toute façon, que pouvait-il dire? Le mulâtre avait vécu quelque chose d'horrible… Quelque chose qu'aucun humain ne devrait subir… mais, était-ce une raison pour que Ron abandonner tous les gens autour de lui? Qu'il abandonne la femme qui l'aimait? Et lui… Il n'avait même pas vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Sacré amitié. Merveilleuse et solide amitié.

- Je ne peux pas… le laisser. Déclara le roux.

- Alors, va le rejoindre.

Ron sembla pris au dépourvu pendant plusieurs secondes avant de baisser les yeux et de sortir de la pièce. Hé bien voilà… Au moins, il était fixé sur sa position dans la vie de son meilleur ami, s'il pouvait même encore l'appeler ainsi. Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur ses genoux avant qu'elle ne reprenne son calme et se tourne vers lui.

- Harry… tu ne peux plus mettre ta santé en danger pour…

- Ça ne te dérange pas? Demanda brusquement le Griffondor.

Une lueur traversa les yeux bruns de sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'hausse les épaules, espérant certainement que la conversation finirait ainsi.

- Il t'a abandonné. S'énerva Harry.

- Tu préférerais qu'il abandonne Zabini?

Oui, bordel! Il savait ce que Zabini avait subi. Il savait toute la souffrance que les mangemorts lui avaient infligé, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait perdre son meilleur ami? Qu'Hermione devait perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait? Il avait passé des mois à ignorer la colère qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne voulait plus faire ça à présent. Il était humain, merde! Il était **humain**!

- Je ne… Je ne veux pas l'obliger à choisir.

- Hermione…

- Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas juste.

Alors quoi? Maintenant, Hermione aussi se prenait pour la justice? La brunette sembla se replier sur elle-même avant de détourner les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas juste… et puis, de toute façon, je ne pense pas que je gagnerai alors… à quoi bon?

- Tu vas juste… ne rien faire?

- Je ne veux plus me battre Harry. Je ne veux plus… Je suis fatiguée…

Ses mains se refermèrent autour des siennes et le Griffondor secoua doucement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le même combat. Répliqua-t-il.

- Tu penses peut-être que je ne fais rien parce que je suis empathique et que j'ai pitié de Zabini…

- C'est le cas, non?

- Bien évidemment que j'ai pitié de Zabini. Une roche aurait pitié de Zabini. Mais, si je ne fais rien, c'est parce que _je ne veux plus me battre_. Ron est obnubilé par lui. Il ne voit que lui.

- Syndrome du sauveur.

- Tu dois t'y connaître.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper un gloussement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, mais… je sais juste qu'il veut être là pour lui… qu'il veut **toujours** être là… Je ne me battrai pas pour lui. Mais, retournons à notre sujet principal.

- Qui est?

- Toi, Monsieur Potter. Siffla Hermione. Je ne veux plus entendre que tu es à l'infirmerie.

- Ça je ne peux pas te le promettre.

- Alors, que peux-tu me promettre?

Son regard se posa sur la porte afin d'éviter le regard noisette d'Hermione.

- Je peux te promettre que je ne veux pas être malheureux et que, pour cela, il faut que je me trouve. Il faut que je sache qui je suis et ce que je veux. Je dois aider, mais pas comme je le faisais avant. Je dois trouver une manière d'aider qui ne me met pas en danger. Et je vais trouver.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent alors sur sa joue et elle lui pinça le nez avec une moue réprobatrice.

- J'imagine que cela veut dire que je vais devoir continuer à venir dans cette infirmerie. S'énerva-t-elle faussement.

- Je pense que je vais y déménager.

Elle roula des yeux avant de se lever.

- Je vais revenir plus tard, je dois aller en cours.

Harry hocha la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait tellement de sommeil en retard, cela ne le dérangerait nullement de dormir pendant encore 100 ans…

()()()()

Son meilleur ami était déjà endormi lorsqu'Hermione décida de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle poussa presque un petit cri en voyant Ron. Malgré elle, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer son trouble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Une part d'elle aurait eu envie d'ajouter que son maître n'était pas à l'infirmerie et qu'il devrait se grouiller de retourner après de lui, mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Elle savait, comme tout le monde, que l'intimidation avait monté en flèche dans l'école, pourtant elle ne faisait rien. Elle n'avait envie de rien faire. Elle était… fatiguée… et cette situation avec Ron ne faisait que l'épuiser davantage. Elle n'haïssait pas Zabini. Comment aurait-elle pu l'haïr après avoir vu ces horribles vidéos… Elle eut presque envie de se boucher les oreilles en se souvenant des hurlements…. déchirants… perçants… insupportables… Mais, elle ne ressentait pas ce dévouement que Ron ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce dévouement et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ron pouvait le ressentir.

- Harry… Commença prudemment Ron.

- Il ne sera pas fâché longtemps. Rassura la brunette. Il est épuisée et de mauvaise humeur… tu es la cible facile tout simplement.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas… toujours là…

Depuis quand Ron avait-il appris le magnifique procédé stylistique qui se nommait l'euphémisme? Elle était presque tentée de lui dire qu'un fantôme était bien plus présent que Ron.

- Je suis encore votre ami. Assura-t-il. Je serais toujours là pour vous. Harry et toi.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas trembler. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle? Que son attention n'avait pas entièrement été sur sa personne?

- Une part de lui le sait. Je t'assure. Tu es juste une cible facile.

- Est-ce que tu es fâchée… toi aussi?

La question à dix millions de dollars. Elle n'était pas fâchée. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. De la tristesse. Toujours de la tristesse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre, bec et ongles sortis, elle voulait simplement se recroqueviller sur elle-même t éclater en sanglots. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée. Rassura-t-elle. Quant à Harry, il vient de se réveiller. Donne-lui le temps de se ressaisir.

Ron hocha la tête avant de se mettre à rire. Son rire n'avait rien de joyeux. Il semblait juste complètement vide et douloureux.

- Je n'ai même pas réalisé que mon meilleur ami était drogué et qu'il ne dormait pas. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, pas vrai?

- Tu es occupé. Déclara-t-elle.

Avec Zabini. Toujours avec Zabini. Elle ignorait complètement si elle aurait pris la situation aussi bien si elle n'avait pas vu la vidéo. Elle aurait probablement voulu… Ah… À quoi bon se poser des questions sur ce qui n'était pas?

- Je suis occupé… Je ne peux pas le laisser. Dès que je suis loin de lui, j'ai peur.

- Je comprends.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Souffla Ron. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis **terrifié**. Terrifié qu'il fasse quelque chose d'horrible… Terrifié que quelqu'un en profite pour lui faire du mal… Terrifié que je le perde à jamais…

Et elle était terrifiée que son cœur ne supporterait pas un énième coup de couteau. Elle posa sagement les mains sur celles du roux et celui-ci leva des yeux bleus frustrés sur elle.

- Es-tu terrifié à l'idée de perdre Harry?

Ou moi. Avait-elle envie de lui hurler. Le Griffondor sembla, pendant quelques instants, complètement perdu et Hermione fut tentée d'éclater de rire. Ne réalisait-il pas… Ne réalisait-il pas ce qu'il faisait?

- Je… Harry n'est pas comme Zabini. Il est fort.

- Il est à l'infirmerie en ce moment. Souffla Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi fort pour que tu l'imagines.

La même chose valait pour elle. Combien de temps voulait-il qu'elle l'attende? Elle était si idiote… il ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'attendre… c'est elle qui avait décidé de rester là… figer… à attendre un signe de sa part pour continuer sa vie. N'était-ce pas pathétique?

- Combien de temps… penses-tu qu'il t'attendra?

Les mains robustes se posèrent sur ses épaules et Hermione releva brusquement la tête.

- Attends-moi. Ordonna-t-il.

- Nous ne parlons pas de moi.

- Attends-moi.

Pourquoi faire?

- Es-tu amoureux de Zabini?

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il la fixa comme s'il pensait qu'elle venait de perdre la tête. Un poids s'éleva de sa poitrine en voyant ce regard. D'accord… D'accord…

- Je t'attendrai. Finit-elle par dire.

Et le soupir soulagé que Ron laissa échapper lui fit chaud au cœur. Tant que Ron ne tombait pas amoureux de Zabini… Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour eux.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 15**

Harry ignorait, avec une facilité déconcertante, les murmures qui ne cessaient de le suivre partout où il allait. De toute façon, il était habitué à ce que les gens le regardent comme s'il était soit la réincarnation de Merlin lui-même, ou le frère caché du Diable. Cela faisait donc longtemps qu'il s'en fichait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione qui semblait troublée par la proximité de Ron. Ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami étaient… complexes, mais il était heureux qu'il passe au moins cinq minutes avec eux. C'était déjà mieux qu'avant. Son regard dériva sur Malfoy… ou plutôt sur la place que le blond aurait dû occuper. Ses poings se crispèrent en pensant à sa dernière conversation avec le Serpentard. Il ignorait quelle action drastique le blond allait entreprendre et il ne pouvait qu'en avoir peur. Par contre, il n'aurait su dire s'il avait peur pour Malfoy ou pour la personne visée par la dite action.

- Vous avez entendu? Nous allons avoir un nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal! Déclara avec enthousiasme Neville.

Merlin comme il s'en fichait. Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il en avait entendu parler alors qu'il continuait à observer la table des Serpentards. Où était Malfoy? Que faisait-il? Quel était son plan? Pourquoi était-il si terrifié par cette pensée?

()()()()

Drago devait se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à trembler. Surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard ennuyé de l'auror qui se trouvait devant lui. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire… Il savait comment avoir l'air convaincant…N'était-ce pas ce que son père lui avait appris? Mais, avant… avant il aurait eu tout le pouvoir du nom Malfoy derrière lui… À présent, ce nom était plus une malédiction. Un nom associé avec le Seigneur des ténèbres… mais, pour une fois, il allait faire la bonne chose. La chose honorable… Comme Potter l'aurait fait. Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant au Survivant. Il était comme tous les autres… Il avait décidé de voir Potter comme un Dieu et il l'avait obligé à prendre ce rôle… à se rendre malade… Comme d'habitude… Dès qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez demandé à me voir. Commença tranquille l'auror Matthews.

- Je sais qui a violé Pansy Parkinson.

L'auror haussa un sourcil blond avant de sortir nonchalamment un calepin. Drago n'aurait su dire s'il prenait des notes ou s'il avait décidé de gribouiller des dessins. L'insécurité le frappa et il faillit abandonner l'idée de rendre justice à Pansy… Il en avait vraiment marre d'être un lâche… une personne inutile… Il n'était ni du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ni de celui de la lumière… Il n'était ni un agresseur ni une victime… il n'était… rien… Il ne faisait que flotter alors que le monde se détruisait autour de lui. Il ne faisait que rester cacher… alors que tout le monde souffrait… Il ne faisait que regarder… et regarder… sans bouger le petit doigt…

- Nous ne savons pas si elle a été violée. Répliqua l'auror. Nous savons seulement qu'elle est morte.

- Elle s'est _**suicidée**_. Siffla Drago. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle est fait une chose pareille?

L'auror Matthews haussa les épaules.

- Culpabilité… Remords… Crise d'adolescence… Il pourrait y avoir des tas de raisons.

- Elle s'est suicidée parce qu'elle s'est fait violer. Rétorqua le Serpentard.

- Comment savez-vous cela?

- Elle… Elle m'en a parlé.

Et il n'avait rien fait, comme d'habitude. Il s'était contenté de l'écouter en silence… Il ne l'avait pas aidé. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il était incapable de sauver qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui-même. Il était seulement capable de rendre les choses pires… toujours pires… Il n'avait qu'à regarder Potter. Il l'avait rendu malade. Il l'avait empêché de dormir… Comment pouvait-il être quelqu'un de si insignifiant et causer autant de douleur?

- Elle m'a dit que Terry Boot l'avait violée.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de l'auror de froncèrent. Il savait que le père de Boot était, lui aussi, un auror. C'était pour cela qu'il n'en avait pas parlé avant aujourd'hui. Les aurors protégeaient les leurs… toujours… Surtout contre l'enfant d'un mangemort.

- La seule personne qui pouvait confirmer cette théorie, Monsieur Malfoy, s'est enlevé la vie. Malheureusement…

- Elle était enceinte. Vous n'avez qu'à tester l'ADN du bébé. Vous verrez qu'il s'agit de celui de Boot.

Le visage de l'auror se crispa et Drago releva fièrement la tête. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il allait se battre pour quelque chose. Pour un idéal… Il en avait marre de rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'un héros vienne le sauver. Il avait déjà vu ce que son acharnement faisait aux héros. Son cœur se serra en pensant au visage épuisé de Potter. De sa faute… Toujours de sa faute… Pour une fois, il allait être celui qui allait défendre quelqu'un… et souffrir… enfin, il allait être celui qui allait souffrir…

- Même si le fœtus possède l'ADN de Terry. Contrecarra l'auror. Cela veut seulement dire qu'ils ont eu des relations sexuelles…

- Bon, je vois que vous avez décidé de ne rien faire. Je vais donc prendre les choses entre mes mains.

Drago se releva d'un bond, son visage impassible alors que son cœur battait à la chamade. Il savait pertinemment que les choses allaient se dérouler de cette façon. Il savait que la loyauté était une des qualités des aurors… ou un de leur défaut.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda précipitamment l'auror.

- Je suis convaincu que les journaux seraient fort intéressés par cette histoire. Après tout, elle possède toutes les caractéristiques d'un article sensationnel… Sang, sexe et pouvoir.

- Monsieur Malfoy…

- Je vais vous obliger à faire votre travail… Je suis prêt à utiliser tous les moyens…

Et il savait ce qu'il risquait en faisant cela. Son nom dans les journaux… les aurors regardant chacun de ses pas… les murmures derrière lui… Si les aurors réussissaient à prouver que Boot n'avait pas violé Pansy… sa réputation serait à jamais détruite. Enfin, le peu de réputation qui lui restait. Il tourna alors le dos à l'auror Matthews qui semblait bouche bée. Seigneur… son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine et il sentait son corps transpirer comme il l'avait rarement fait. Les choses pouvaient aller mal… terriblement mal… Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Mais, cette fois-ci, les choses iraient mal pour lui… pas pour quelqu'un d'autre… Personne d'autre ne souffrirait parce qu'il essayait de faire la bonne chose.

()()()()

Blaise regardait avec une certaine fascination son plafond et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Weasley était parti… Il semblait partir de plus en plus à présent. C'était bien. Comme il l'avait prédit, le roux ne perdrait pas sa vie en restant près de lui. Il l'avait toujours su. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à présent. Sa main se posa sur une bouteille d'alcool, et il la ramena contre ses lèvres. Il pouvait arrêter d'agir comme si tout allait bien. Il pouvait arrêter d'essayer de faire comme si les souvenirs ne cessaient de le hanter. Il pouvait boire… boire… boire… jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse de son esprit… jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient les mains sur son corps et la caméra… toujours cette caméra… Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il buvait de plus en plus rapidement.

Il savait ce que la caméra voulait dire. Cela voulait dire que les sessions de torture allaient recommencer… qu'une nouvelle vidéo allait être envoyée à son père afin de le faire craquer. Sauf que celui-ci ne craquerait jamais. Son père avait des principes après tout. Il avait des idéaux qui ne le prenaient pas en compte. Sacrifier le système judiciaire pour sauver son fils… bien évidemment que non… Il n'était qu'une personne… qu'une seule personne… une personne sans importance… La foutue lumière rouge qui s'allumait et il savait ce que cela voulait dire… Son répit était terminé…

Blaise jeta violemment la bouteille qui se trouvait entre ses mains et en prit une autre. Il voulait juste oublier. Que pouvait-il faire pour oublier? Des mains partout… Des pénis partout… Il se souvenait qu'il hurlait beaucoup au début… Il ignorait pourquoi il hurlait… Ah oui… Les mangemorts lui demandaient de hurler… Ils lui ordonnaient de hurler et lui espérait qu'en leur obéissant, ils le laisseraient tranquilles. Cela n'avait nullement marché et, à la fin, il avait arrêté d'hurler. C'était assez comique lorsqu'il y pensait, après tout… ils auraient dû réaliser que son père ne cédait pas. À quoi bon continuer de le torturer? Son père était prêt à le laisser mourir… non même pas… il était prêt à le laisser souffrir le martyr pour ne pas que le système judiciaire soit brisé. Pas de négociation avec le grand Carl Zabini.

Ils auraient dû réaliser que cela ne servait à rien… Ils auraient dû le laisser partir… le laisser partir vers les cieux pour rejoindre sa mère. Un rire amusé s'échappa de sa bouche. Et voilà qu'il délirait. Partir vers les cieux? Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cette douleur. Était-ce une punition pour ce qu'il était? Qu'était-il donc? Il jeta la deuxième bouteille et faillit pousser un hurlement. Pourquoi les pensées continuaient à tourbillonner dans sa tête? La douleur était censée être partie! Elle était censée le quitter une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se saisit de la troisième bouteille et eut un sourire en pensant à Weasley. Le Griffondor pensait réellement qu'il ne savait pas où cacher son alcool pour que celui-ci ne le trouve pas? Hilarant… vraiment hilarant… toute sa vie était une comédie. Une comédie grotesque… le karma était là voilà tout. Sa mère était morte parce qu'un homme avait décidé de céder au chantage des mangemorts, et lui avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu parce que son père refusait de céder. Ironie… Oh douce ironie… Il tituba jusqu'à une commode et siffla en se regardant dans le miroir.

Comme il avait l'air pathétique en ce moment… Oh comme il avait l'air pathétique… Il était pathétique… Le héros pathétique de cette immonde comédie. Le héros qui ne méritait même pas de nom. Il était "objet de chantage" et maintenant il se nommait "Victime". Adorable… absolument adorable… pathétique… adorable… comique… Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche avant que la colère ne s'empare de son être et qu'il fracasse violemment le miroir qui semblait se moquer de lui. Il porta, à nouveau, la bouteille à ses lèvres, en espérant vaguement se noyer dans l'alcool.

Cela ne fonctionnait pas… Cela ne fonctionnait plus… Il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir tout oublier… tout oublier… Il ne voulait plus entendre les mots… Il ne voulait plus rien entendre…

_**"Crie pour ton père… Crie!"**_

Il se laissa violemment tomber au sol avant de baisser la tête tout en essayant vainement de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus crier… Cela ne servait à rien de crier à l'aider… Personne ne venait jamais… Et c'était ce que les mangemorts… qu'il hurle jusqu'à ce que sa gorge saigne… qu'il hurle jusqu'à ce que les murs tremblent… qu'il hurle encore et encore… Sa troisième bouteille était vide. Encore une autre… encore une autre… Il poussa un vague gémissement en réalisant qu'il n'en avait plus… Pourquoi… Pourquoi il n'y en avait plus? Il se redressa péniblement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain privé. Il n'y en avait plus… Il devait sortir de l'école et aller en acheter. Il pouvait le faire… de toute façon, Weasley n'était pas là ce qui était une très bonne chose… une excellente chose… Il ne serait jamais resté de toute façon. Il avait ses propres idéaux. Il n'était jamais plus important que des idéaux. Il regarda, pendant quelques secondes, son visage et attacha brusquement ses cheveux avant d'enfiler une paire de jogging. Il avait des trucs à acheter. N'importe quoi qui l'aiderait à oublier.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 16**

Severus essayait de ne pas montrer son agitation alors que tout le corps enseignant attendait patiemment le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal. Sirius Black… Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre. Il avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais être en présence des maraudeurs... Aucun d'entre eux. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour que Lupin perde son emploi. Et maintenant… il aurait peut-être mieux fait de permettre au loup-garou de garder le poste… Devoir être en contact avec Black était bien pire que de voir Lupin. Un carrosse arriva alors devant eux et il sentit son corps se raidir lorsque Black en sortit. Il ne pouvait que le détester davantage en voyant qu'il avait toujours l'air aussi… parfait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs et ses yeux toujours aussi bleus… Il avait toujours eu l'air du dangereux prince charmant. Un oxymore? Hé bien Black était plein de contraste. Un preux chevalier qui n'hésitait pas à faire du mal à quiconque se trouvait sur sa route… imaginaire ou non. Et Severus s'était souvent trouvé sur sa route. Il prit une profonde respiration afin de pouvoir avoir une allure professionnelle. Il ne faisait pas cela pour Black. Il ne faisait même pas cela pour lui. Il devait aider ses élèves. La situation était assez désespérée pour qu'il se résigne à la présence de l'ancien maraudeur. Il ignorait s'il allait servir à quelque chose, mais… tous les moyens étaient bons. Son regard se posa sur sa directrice qui serrait cordialement la main de Black. Le nouvel enseignant se fit un devoir de serrer la main de tout le monde avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Une réplique acerbe se trouvait sur la pointe de sa langue. Surtout lorsque l'ancien Griffondor lui tendit la main. Une réplique désagréable… une seule… Il se fit violence pour calmer son instinct premier et accepta de prendre la main tendue.

- J'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensemble, Professeur Black. Se força-t-il à dire.

Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à sourire, mais il pouvait faire preuve de cordialité. Si les élèves voyaient qu'il y avait même des tensions entre les enseignants… Il pouvait parier que cela causerait encore plus de problèmes, et il n'avait nullement besoin d'autres problèmes.

- Je suis convaincu que nous y arriverons. Assura Black avant de relâcher sa main.

Severus s'attendait presque à ce qu'il l'essuie sur son pantalon, comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Peut-être même allait-il composer une petite chanson qui parlait de son hygiène corporelle et de ses cheveux gras. Il fut tentée de mettre la main sur sa chevelure et il fronça les sourcils avant de reculer d'un pas. Il n'avait plus les cheveux gras à présent. Il n'avait plus de mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il n'était plus un gamin de 15 ans, terrifié à l'idée de rentrer dans une salle de classe et de faire rire de lui. Il lui lança un regard pénétrant en direction de McGonagall qui lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de leur tourner le dos et de partir à l'intérieur. Il se força à ne pas grincer des dents en entendant quelqu'un lui courir après.

- Rogue. L'interrompit le nouveau professeur.

Le métis s'obligea à se tourner et à afficher un air neutre alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire la grimace. Ah oui… Il avait un visage austère… Un visage digne d'être un masque d'Halloween… Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ses choses là. Il en avait terminé avec le passé.

- Je sais que nous avons un… passé dirons-nous, mais essayons de le mettre de côté. J'accepte que je n'étais pas amical envers toi, et tu acceptes que tu n'étais pas amical envers moi. Nous sommes collègues à présent et…

- Pas… amical. Siffla Severus avant de reprendre difficilement sa contenance.

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent durement sur sa personne et Severus sentit aisément l'animosité qui sortaient de chaque pore de la peau de Black.

- Oui, Rogue. Pas amical. Répéta-t-il de manière condescendante. Alors, si nous pouvions…

- D'accord Black. Agissons cordialement l'un envers l'autre, mais laisse-moi te prévenir tout de suite.

Il se fit un devoir de le regarder droit dans les yeux, malgré le fait qu'il devait lever la tête afin de pouvoir le faire. Cela faisait longtemps que sa taille ne l'importunait plus. Un regard hautain était suffisant pour avoir plus grand et plus imposant qu'il ne l'était en réalité et si cela ne suffisait pas… il avait toujours sa baguette.

- S'il s'avère que tu ne serves à rien dans cette école… Je me ferais un plaisir de tout faire pour que tu sois mis à la porte. Ton utilité est ce qui t'a permis d'avoir cet emploi. Si tu ne t'avères pas utile…

- Qui décide de mon utilité? Toi?

- Oui, moi.

Cela lui faisait incroyablement du bien d'avoir du pouvoir sur Black. Les yeux bleus semblaient illuminés dans le visage masculin et Rogue dut se retenir pour ne pas faire un sourire victorieux. Il n'était plus _Snivellus_. Il devait se souvenir de cela. Black n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de changer de corridor parce qu'il arrivait dans sa direction. Il n'avait plus besoin de rester plus longtemps dans une toilette parce qu'il entendait sa voix. Cette époque était révolue. Il avait le contrôle à présent.

- Et comment puis-je t'être utile? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

- Il y a plusieurs intimidateurs dans cette école. Comme tu dois le savoir, punir un intimidateur n'aide pas vraiment la situation. Cela ne fait qu'empirer la situation et leur vengeance est à redouter.

Après tout, Black s'était vengé en l'envoyant voir un loup-garou.

- Je me suis dit que puisque tu devais en connaître beaucoup sur ce sujet…

- Quel sujet? Siffla l'ancien Griffondor.

- Les intimidateurs, bien évidemment.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de sous-entendre Rogue… Mais, je ne l'apprécie pas. Pas du tout.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu apprécies ou non. Par contre, tu as intérêt à prouver ton utilité Black.

Il eut un immense plaisir à tourner le dos au brun, sans pour autant craindre que celui-ci lui lance un mauvais sort. Il avait le pouvoir… Il devait se souvenir qu'il avait le pouvoir. Il ne retournerait jamais dans son passé… plus jamais.

()()()()

Harry se figea en voyant Malfoy qui marchait, la tête haute. Il marmonna quelque chose à Hermione avant de courir en direction du blond.

- Salut. Souffla-t-il.

Le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux en le voyant avant de lui faire un minuscule sourire. Il avait pitié de lui à présent. Tout le monde avait pitié de lui ou était terrifié par lui. Vraiment super…

- Est-ce que je peux te parler? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond acquiesça avant de l'entrainer dans une classe vide. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya sur celle-ci, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry ignorait comment aborder le sujet. Il savait par contre que la situation ne pouvait pas rester la même. Il devait faire quelque chose.

- Je sais… que j'ai mal agi. Commença-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Potter, mais de la mienne. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'obliger à faire ce que tu as fait. Ça ne te regarde en rien.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Cette situation me regarde. Je me sens responsable.

- Non. Tu as déjà tout donné Potter.

- Alors quoi? Je suis si faible maintenant que personne ne peut plus dépendre de moi?

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent avant que le blond ne détourne la tête. Il essayait visiblement de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer son inutilité. Il n'était pas impuissant, bon sang! Il fallait juste… qu'il trouve la meilleure façon d'agir! Ce n'était pas évident… Rien de cette situation n'était évidente!

- J'ai peur Potter…

- Pour toi?

- Non, je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Répliqua le blond. Je sais que rien ne m'arrivera. Il n'y a jamais rien qui m'arrive. Par contre, je ne peux plus laisser les autres souffrirent pour mes erreurs. J'ai cru que je pouvais t'obliger à prendre mes responsabilités et cela t'a fait souffrir. J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur de t'en demander trop. Je ne veux plus jamais te mettre dans cette situation.

Harry n'était pas habitué à ce qu'une personne lui dise… de telles choses. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas se laisser être touché par le petit discours de Malfoy. Il n'allait pas le laisser prendre tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Je veux t'aider. Déclara Harry.

- Comment? Tu ne peux pas être là tout le temps, Potter. Tu l'as déjà essayé, et regarde comment cela s'est terminé? Je ne veux pas…

- Les gens ont besoin de protection… Ils ont besoin de se protéger.

- J'ai un plan pour cela. Expliqua Malfoy. Je vais me débarrasser de Boot. Il est l'un des chefs dans cette rébellion contre les Serpentards.

- Et les autres maisons?

La bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le blond croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard pensif et légèrement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Malfoy de protéger tous les élèves. Merde alors… Il ne pouvait demander à personne de protéger tous les élèves. Les plus faibles devaient apprendre à se défendre… Apprendre à se défendre. Il s'approcha alors brusquement de Malfoy et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il le touche de la sorte.

- Les élèves doivent apprendre à se défendre tout seul. Expliqua-t-il lentement.

- Comment voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille? Leur donner des cours peut-être?

- Pourquoi pas?

Le blond ne semblait nullement convaincu alors qu'Harry commençait à voir un plan se former dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas être partout en même temps… alors pourquoi ne pas leur donner des cours pour se défendre?

- Et si ce sont les intimidateurs qui viennent au cours? Ils auront simplement plus de techniques pour faire mal. Répliqua le Serpentard.

- Je n'ai aucun détail pour l'instant, mais nous pouvons travailler sur ça non? Faire un plan et ensuite le présenter aux professeurs? Nous pourrions être un club! Comme l'équipe de Quidditch!

- Je… Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait marcher… Il y a tant de détails…

- Et nous allons régler tous ses détails. L'important est d'avoir un **plan**. Le reste s'arrangera naturellement.

- Tu es très sur de toi.

- Je suis Harry Potter. Si je n'étais pas sur de moi, je serais mort en ce moment.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il vit le regard de Malfoy se troubler légèrement avant que le Serpentard ne se dégage de son étreinte.

- C'est… une idée… Je pourrais emmener un ou deux Serpentard pour que nous puissions en discuter.

- Et moi, j'emmènerais Hermione.

Peut-être Ron, si celui-ci arrivait à se détacher de Zabini. Bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il semblait un peu moins scotcher au mulâtre depuis quelques jours, mais combien de temps cela allait durer? Telle était la question.

- Très bien. Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais me dire? Demanda le blond.

- Ne pense plus que je suis faible, Malfoy. Déclara Harry, le regardant intensément. Arrête de me regarder sans véritablement me voir. Je ne suis peut-être pas un héros sans la moindre faiblesse, mais je ne suis pas une pauvre petite victime non plus. Accepte-moi tout simplement. Prends-moi comme je suis.

Le blond semblait incroyablement surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire et Harry eut l'envie ridicule de se cacher. Venait-il vraiment de dire un truc aussi mièvre devant le prince des Serpentard? Malfoy s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Le Griffondor se maudit aussitôt en se sentant rougir.

- J'accepte.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et partit sans demander son reste. Harry se maudit silencieusement en sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je dois vous annoncer que malheureusement, la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres, puisque je serai en vacances à Cuba! Et je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine, puisque j'ai besoin de chaque minute disponible pour écrire le plus de chapitres possibles avant mon départ! Je recommencerai à répondre aux reviews dès mon retour promis!

**Chapitre 17**

- Donner des cours de défense. Répéta Hermione, visiblement pensive.

Harry hocha lentement la tête alors que Ron le fixait intensément. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où les trois complotaient toujours quelque chose afin de sauver l'école. Un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Cela semblait faire des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été ainsi.

- Oui, je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde. Par contre, si les gens savent se défendre…

- Nous allons donner des cours à tout le monde? Précisa le roux.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Tel était le problème majeur de son plan. Le but était d'aider les victimes et non les intimidateurs. Comment pouvaient-ils faire une sélection? Comment pouvaient-ils s'assurer qu'ils aidaient une victime et non un intimidateur caché?

- Nous devrions peut-être faire un questionnaire… un test… quelque chose pour savoir qui est une victime et qui est un agresseur. Suggéra le brun.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple. Rétorqua Hermione. Rien n'est aussi noir ou blanc non? Un agresseur peut devenir une victime. Une victime peut devenir un agresseur. Peut-être que l'agresseur agit ainsi pour ses raisons… Nous ne pouvons pas décider qui a le droit d'être aidé et qui ne l'a pas.

Bordel… Cela promettait de devenir très compliqué, mais il maintenait ce qu'il suggérait. Il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois et la seule façon d'améliorer la situation de Poudlard… Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Hermione avait raison. Plus rien n'était simple. Il n'y avait plus un ennemi facile à identifier. L'ennemi n'avait pas d'apparence physique. L'ennemi n'était pas tangible. L'ennemi était l'atmosphère de Poudlard… l'atmosphère de l'après-guerre. La haine, la rancœur, la douleur, la perte… Comment se battre contre des émotions?

- Il est vrai que nous devons les aider à se défendre physiquement, mais aussi mentalement… non? Demanda Hermione. Peut-être… Peut-être devrions-nous parler de la guerre… Peut-être devrions-nous nous comprendre… Apprendre à se défendre mentalement et physiquement.

Le corps d'Harry se crispa juste à cette idée. Parler de la guerre? Pour dire quoi exactement? Il avait lancé l'éclair vert et c'était terminé. Il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire. S'il devait en juger par le regard distant de Ron, le roux pensait la même chose que lui. Mais, avaient-ils d'autres solutions? Hermione avait raison en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas sélectionner qui viendrait aux cours de défense ou non… mais de là à devenir des psychologues… à parler d'un sujet sur lequel il n'y avait rien à dire…

- Si nous faisons tout ça. Commença Ron. Nous devrions donner des cours combien de fois par semaine? Une fois? Deux fois? _Tous les jours_? Ça devient vraiment…

- Oui, c'est énorme, mais le problème est énorme! Fit remarquer Hermione.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry eut envie de sourire. Il avait eu l'idée, mais Hermione était toujours elle-même. Aider la veuve et l'orphelin à tout prix.

- Si cela devient aussi énorme, nous serons obligés d'en parler aux enseignants. Déclara le roux. Cela devra être officiel. Et prendre tout notre temps…

Il devait sûrement penser à Zabini et au fait qu'il ne pourrait être avec lui autant qu'il le désirait. Harry faillit montrer les dents, mais il se contenta de le foudroyer glacialement du regard.

- Si tu ne veux pas faire partie de ce projet. Personne ne t'y oblige.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis conscient qu'il y a un problème, ok? Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. Bien sur que je veux aider.

Le brun hocha sèchement la tête avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Malfoy m'a dit qu'il allait recruter un ou deux Serpentards pour nous aider. Nous ne serons pas seuls dans cette histoire.

Il fallait, bien évidemment, que les professeurs acceptent leur idée, mais il ne pouvait imaginer une raison pour laquelle ils diraient non. La situation allait explosée s'ils ne faisaient rien. La tension semblait monter à chaque jour… à chaque seconde… Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.

- Alors, nous allons travailler étroitement avec Malfoy… Le prince des Serpentards… Tuez-moi s'il vous plait. Geignit pitoyablement Ron.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'Hermione s'esclaffait.

- Un peu plus et ce sera Rogue qui viendra nous sauver. Rajouta le rouquin.

- Et si c'est le cas? Répliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi pessimiste?

Hermione rétorqua quelque chose qu'Harry ne prit pas la peine d'entendre. Son esprit venait de retourner sur Malfoy… Merlin qu'il détestait penser au blond.

()()()()

Drago s'assit gracieusement en face de Théodore Nott. Le châtain leva ses yeux bleu-vert dans sa direction. Son regard indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et le blond s'en fichait éperdument.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux que tu m'aides à sauver notre maison.

Le blond croisa nonchalamment les bras sur son torse alors que le regard de Nott se faisait plus acérer. Le châtain était un choix logique dans les Serpentard. Il était puissant, intelligent et ses parents n'avaient jamais été associés avec les mangemorts ce qui ne pouvait que contrebalancer le fait que ses parents avaient été si loyaux au Seigneur des ténèbres.

- Et comment pourrais-je accomplir ce miracle?

- Potter et moi avons un plan pour réunir les maisons… mais ce plan ne fonctionnera que si nous travaillons tous ensemble.

Un minuscule sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines de Nott.

- Alors quoi? Nous travaillons avec les Griffondors maintenant? Comme c'est adorable.

- Rien n'est adorable dans cette histoire. Répliqua sèchement Drago. Les Serpentards se font agresser à n'en plus finir… Pansy est morte à cause de tout cela.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse? Que j'écrive une chanson? "Hé ho, hé ho, l'intimidation doit disparaître"?

Drago se pencha délicatement en avant alors que Nott le fixait avec le plus grand ennui. Malgré le fait qu'il était toujours seul, Nott était respecté par les autres Serpentards et il n'avait aucun problème particuliers avec les autres maisons.

- Nous voulons offrir des cours pour que les élèves apprennent à se défendre.

- Nous avons un cours qui se nomme "Défense contre les forces du mal", je pense que c'est suffisant.

- Ce cours nous apprend à nous battre contre les créatures magiques… pas contre des humains, comme toi et moi. Pas contre la haine et la colère…

- Vas-tu vraiment commencer à utiliser des figures de style pour me convaincre de joindre votre petit groupe? Alors quoi? Nous sommes le courage et la lumière maintenant? Et nous devons nous battre contre la méchanceté et le chaos? Nous pourrions écrire notre propre film Walt Disney!

Walt quoi? Drago ne voulait même pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Nott roula alors des paupières avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Pansy était notre amie. Déclara le blond.

- Je n'ai pas d'ami.

- Les Serpentards ont besoin de toi.

- Et je ne leur dois rien.

Il utilisait la mauvaise stratégie pour essayer de convaincre Nott. Pourquoi parlait-il de sauvetage? Il n'était pas entrain d'essayer de convaincre Potter d'agir, mais un Serpentard endurci.

- Si cette situation continue, les choses vont escalader.

- Probablement.

- Et les autres maisons attaqueront tout le monde. Y compris toi.

- Suis-je censé être terrifié?

- Et je me ferai un plaisir de dire aux Serpentards que tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt pour nous aider.

Une lueur traversa les yeux bleu-vert et ce fut au tour de Drago de sourire. Même Nott ne pouvait pas se protéger de toutes les maisons réunies. Le châtain éclata alors d'un rire glacial.

- Très bien Malfoy. Tu m'as convaincu par la menace…

Il se leva alors et s'approcha de lui avant de se pencher afin de mettre sa bouche près de son oreille. Drago se fit un devoir de rester parfaitement immobile.

- N'oublie jamais que je pourrais te faire la même chose si tu m'en donnes l'opportunité.

()()()()

Blaise se sentait flotter dans un magnifique océan de bonheur… Qui était l'imbécile qui avait déclaré que l'alcool et la drogue étaient les pires ennemis de l'homme? Il trouvait cela absolument magnifique. Il se sentait si calme et si détendu… Weasley n'allait certainement pas venir ce soir. Il était libre de faire ce qu'il désirait comme il le désirait… Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte et il se leva péniblement. Il aurait été tenté de l'ignorer, mais il avait été mieux élevé que ça… par son père… son cher père… son cher papounet chéri qui l'avait laissé crever… Magnifique… Magnifique… tout était magnifique. Il ne prit même pas la peine de froncer les sourcils en voyant Drago Malfoy devant sa porte. Il n'avait jamais véritablement pris la peine de parler au blond durant toute sa scolarité… Pourquoi venait-il lui rendre visite?

- Malfoy? Salut… Déclara-t-il mollement.

- Puis-je rentrer?

Le mulâtre haussa les épaules avant de le laisser pénétrer dans son appartement. Il était si chanceux… Il était le seul élève qui avait le droit à ses propres quartiers… Avoir été violé par plus d'une vingtaine de mangemorts avait ces avantages. Chanceux… Chanceux… Si chanceux… Malfoy s'assit sur une chaise et Blaise en fit de même, essayant vainement de se concentrer. Ah bordel… Pourquoi devait-il venir le voir quand il se sentait aussi bien? Il savait déjà que Malfoy allait essayer de détruire son moment de sérénité… et il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Non, non. Il était au Nirvana en ce moment et personne n'allait l'écœurer dans sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant de la tension dans l'école en ce moment.

- Hum… Je pense que le pire crétin serait au courant de la tension dans notre chère établissement.

- Potter et moi voulons faire quelque chose pour changer cela. Si nous ne faisons rien, tout risque d'exploser.

- Oh… Ce serait tragique. Ouais, Potter le héros… Ça va ensemble. Mais, Malfoy le héros? Bizarre… Bizarre…

Les yeux gris se troublèrent légèrement et Blaise haussa les épaules. Ah… de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il voulait se coucher et penser à rien… Comme c'était bon de ne penser à rien… De ne pas être torturé… physiquement, mentalement… non, non, non… Il allait penser aux petits oiseaux qui faisaient "cui, cui".

- Je veux que tu nous aides. Expliqua le blond.

- Hum? Moi?

- Oui, toi. Tu es le symbole même que les Serpentards ne sont pas uniquement des bourreaux sans pitié. Qu'ils peuvent souffrir eux aussi. Même les Griffondors ne peuvent nier la souffrance que tu as endurée.

- Blaise la victime! S'exclama le mulâtre avant d'éclater de rire.

Les oiseaux ne faisaient plus "cui, cui" et c'était fort énervant. Il jeta un regard irrité en direction de Malfoy qui le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Je ne veux pas vous aider, alors je ne le ferai pas. Déclara d'emblée Blaise.

- Oui, tu vas nous aider.

- Et pourquoi?

- Weasley n'est pas là en ce moment.

Malgré la drogue et l'alcool qui circulaient dans son corps, Blaise sentit frissonner d'effroi. Si Weasley était mis au courant de son état, le roux ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Il serait toujours là… l'obligeant à rester sobre, l'obligeant à rester calme… l'obligeant à être une victime.

- Et alors? Siffla Blaise.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je lui dise que tu es, visiblement, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de stupéfiants… tu vas nous aider. Et tu vas être sobre lorsque tu vas le faire.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Nous avons besoin de toi, Zabini. Nous avons besoin de toi pour prouver que nous avons tous souffert dans cette guerre.

- Blaise la victime. Répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci sans humour.

- Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer.

Malfoy se leva alors et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- Si tu ne coopères pas, je le dirai à Weasley.

- J'avais compris la première fois. Cracha Blaise.

- Au revoir alors.

Le blond partit alors et Blaise s'empressa de se lever. Comme c'était rafraîchissant pas vrai? Quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas comme une victime, mais plutôt comme un moyen d'avoir ce qu'il désirait… Exactement comme les mangemorts… Exactement comme ceux qui l'avaient battu et violé uniquement pour que son père réagisse et leur donne ce qu'ils désiraient. Il n'était qu'un moyen pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient… comme avec Malfoy… Il n'était à jamais qu'une chose, pas vrai? Un machin sans la moindre personnalité et la moindre valeur… Sa main se dirigea alors vers la seringue qu'il avait caché. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir… Il voulait revoir ces foutus oiseaux.

À suivre… aHarhHhshshsb NSJnNc c


End file.
